Mythological Love
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Do you wish to read tales not known for over thousands of years? Do you wish to know of a love that has surpassed many, but has remained hidden from the realm of humans because it was deemed unworthy? If you wish, then, well, sit back, and continue reading… (A collection of mythology stories focused on Klaroline.) (Cover by Klaroline-Fantasies) Rated for slight smut and language!
1. Centaur Love

**During my little bout of depression and personal crisis, I revisited the TV show Hercules and Beastmaster, and that led to this. I know many of you won't like this, but I thought of posting it anyway.**

**THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS AND SUPPORT IT! IT TRULY MEANS ALOT TO THIS WRITER! LOTS OF LOVE SENT YOUR WAY! :)**

**DESCRIPTION: Stories reach a young Grecian maiden named Caroline of a family of Centaurs, and she ventures out to find them, not knowing she would find love in the process, and her destiny.**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Centaur Love~<strong>

Do you wish to read about a tale not known for over a thousand years? Do you wish to know of a love that has surpassed many, but has remained hidden from the realm of humans because it was deemed unworthy?

If you wish, then, well, sit back, and continue reading…

There was a tale known to few humans in this land. A tale filled with so much love that the gods disallowed the telling of such, though since the destruction of the gods, I feel compelled to say it aloud now.

We begin in Ancient Greece when the war of Troy had been a recent memory, and the likes of certain mythical creatures were fading into the distance.

One certain creature was called the Centaur, with the upper body of man, and the lower part of a horse. Now, centaurs are not like they are told in Modern Greek myths. They were a noble race, experts on battles and guardians of scribes. They were the ones who protected the tales, but took no credit for themselves. In fact, instead of taking the credit, they painted the past with vile images of themselves, so no one would admire them. They never wanted the prestige, only their culture to survive, even though in the end, all that was left of their culture remained instilled in a small clan.

This clan lived in the mountains of Greece, away from humans, and others. Too long had they heard of the hardships centaurs had faced below among people because of the differences of their bodies.

The clan consisted of four brothers and their sister. Their parents had long since been killed by a demigod, for only a demigod could truly kill a Centaur, so all they had to rely on was themselves.

The stories of this small, but illusive clan, spread throughout Greece until it reached the ears of a Grecian beauty, named Caroline, who lived in a small village below the mountains. Curious from the stories, she set out one morning, despite her mother's warnings that the centaurs were dangerous and evil.

Caroline paid no heed to the warnings, and began to head towards the place she was drawn to. She knew not why she was drawn to this place only that it had called to her like a mother calling her child.

She arrived at a place where the water flowed, and light entered through the trees, illuminating the ground around her. She smiled as she stepped further into the magical place, and turned around with her eyes surveying the trees, and the light. It truly was magical, everything that the stories had described.

She spread her arms outward, and began to twirl around, causing her dress to twirl around her. Laughter escaped her lips as the freedom from the confines of the society below, filled her soul to the depths.

She stopped when she heard hoof steps coming behind her. For some reason, she wasn't afraid. Turning around, she caught sight of a large centaur with curly brown hair, and developed abs. At the waist, he sprouted into the body of a horse, a gray horse, specifically.

But it wasn't his body that she found enticing, not his body, it was his eyes. They were a deep cerulean blue. The deepest blue she had ever seen.

"How did you find this place?" He asked, shifting on his front hooves, his tail swatting behind him.

Caroline opened her mouth, stunned that such a deep alluring voice could come from him. "I, uh, I don…don't know." She stuttered, slowly snapping out of her stunned silence. "I felt called here." She added, catching his eyes.

His lips pulled up into a small smirk, but it fell, and his face became a façade of no emotions. "You felt called here?" He asked, lifting his brows.

Caroline smiled, and nodded her head. "I did." She replied, lifting her head a little higher than before.

He smiled, and shifted his upper body as he took some tentative steps forward. "You're not afraid of me." He replied, watching her remain still with each step he took.

"Should I be?" She asked, watching him smile.

"You should." He answered, stopping a few feet away from her. "My name is Niklaus or Klaus as some might call me." He replied, bowing his head in a dignified manner.

Caroline tilted her head to the side. "Should that name mean something to me?" She asked, although the name did ring a bell in her mind.

Klaus chuckled, and shrugged his shoulders. "If it doesn't then don't worry about it, love." He whispered, studying her closely. She had a beautiful complexion with an oval face. Her eyes were a captivating blue-green, and her hair was golden like the sun, which draped down her shoulders, over her chest. She was a goddess in mortal form.

"It's Caroline." She replied, catching his eyes with hers. "My name is Caroline." She corrected when he lifted a brow.

"Caroline, a pleasure." He replied, bowing his head.

She smiled, and stepped closer to him. "May I?" She whispered, reaching forward, towards his back.

Klaus, wondering what she was going to do, slowly nodded, but kept an eye on her.

Caroline tentatively touched the fur on his back, and found it as smooth as a horse. As her fingers grazed over the top, she felt him shiver, like the whither of a horse. Pulling back, she moved around to find his eyes glazed over. "I'm sorry." She whispered, stepping back, kicking herself for such a daring move.

Klaus closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Don't be." He managed to get out, trying to control the urge to take her as was his primal urge to do so.

"It's just; I've never seen a centaur up close before." She explained, taking step away from him.

He smiled, covering up his instinct. "For someone who has never seen one, you are oddly calm, Caroline." He replied, lifting a brow at her.

Her brow slightly furrowed, as his words hit her. "I guess I am." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know why." She added, holding his eyes. "I've heard stories of the savageness of the Centaurs, but I never believed them." She concluded, softly.

Klaus stepped toward her, his body swaying with each step of his hooves. "And yet, here I am." He replied, staring down at her from the height of his body.

"But you're not a savage." She replied, searching his eyes. When his eyes widened, slightly as his brows lifted, she lifted her right hand in defense of her words. "I mean, you…" She paused, beginning to stutter. "Oh, by the gods, I should leave." She muttered, bowing her head, as she realized she was making a fool out of herself.

"No, stay," Klaus replied, holding out his right hand. "It's not often a human comes to this place." He added, as she lifted her head. "And converses with me." He added, lowly, his accent hitting a sultry note, sending shivers down her body.

She smiled, and bowed her head. "Well, then, if you insist." She replied, clasping her hands in front of her.

Klaus smiled, and Caroline watched as dimples appeared on his face, and at that moment, even though they had just met, she knew she never wanted to leave his side.

**~XX~**

The days flew by quickly as with each passing day, Caroline and Klaus grew closer and closer. Their relationship became deeper than either could ever have foreseen, and with each meeting, the love they were beginning to feel for the other, deepened, considerably.

Despite the warnings from the villagers below, Caroline continued to venture to the place where her daily meetings with her friend were kept. She never cared for the stories or the rumors of how evil the Centaurs were, and how they would take any opportunity to steal a virgin, and devour her.

There were moments with Klaus, where she saw the animal inside him straining to get out, and claim her, but as always, she saw Klaus control the animal side, a fact not within the knowledge of the villagers.

As she sat in the meadow, waiting for Klaus to arrive, she ran her fingers through the water, smiling as the small fish circled around her fingers. It was a simple move, but it brought so much joy within her.

As she listened for the familiar pounds of hoof beats, she closed her eyes, and listened to her heart pound in unison of the beats. It had been a month since her meeting with Klaus, and during that time, she had come to realize she was in love with him.

It was absurd, she knew, for society frowned upon such a union, but her heart could not be denied. She loved Klaus, not for the fact that he fascinated her, but for the fact that he listened to her, and treated her with respect.

He cared for her opinions, and smiled whenever she threw her temper at him for something he had done. Though, she had begun to realize, he liked seeing her temper flare.

"Caroline,"

His voice sent shivers down her spine, and warmed her heart to no end. Turning her upper body to face him, she tilted her head upwards, and smiled warmly at him. "Klaus," She whispered, as his left hand reached down to help her stand before him. "I missed you." She wanted to say, but as always she bit her tongue.

Klaus smiled down at the mortal he had grown to love over the past month, and lifted his right hand to brush a few blonde strands of her hair from her face. "You look ravishing, love." He whispered, searching her eyes.

Caroline felt her cheeks warm at the compliment, but her eyes never left his. "Thank you." She whispered, trying to keep her voice strong and unwavering.

He smiled, and continued to search her eyes. For a moment, time seemed to halt for both of them, and they knew that this was the moment in which their hearts needed to lead.

Glancing at his lips, Caroline wanted nothing more than to plant hers on his, and give into the love she felt for the man in front of her. She wanted to show him her love, and shower him with so much. She wanted him, plain and simple, and not just for a one night. She wanted him for all eternity.

"Love," Klaus whispered, softly, his accent deep and husky. He didn't know the words to say to make her stay. Gazing at her eyes, and then lowering his eyes to her lips, he took a chance.

Leaning down, he watched as she lifted her face to his, like a flower reaching for the sun, and slowly, but gently, placed his lips on hers for the first time.

Caroline felt the shock of a lifetime run through her body as his lips caressed hers, and she couldn't help the sigh that escaped from her mouth as her hands made it to his chest. His scruffy beard tickled her face, but his lips, oh by the gods, his lips, were soft, yet firm.

Klaus felt his body begin to shake from the pleasure he was receiving from her gentle kiss, and some part of him, kept telling him to pull back, and leave before it went too far, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Opening his mouth, slightly, he brought her closer to his body, and her moan filled his ears, as the length of her body molded into the front portion of his.

"Klaus," She moaned against his lips.

Klaus' horse body shivered, and his tail swished behind him in excitement. "Caroline," He whispered, picking her up so he wouldn't have to bend down as far.

She let out a giggle, and wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her legs behind her. She tilted her head to the side, allowing him access to her neck. Her giggle turned into a moan, and she began to run her fingers through his hair.

He shivered, and felt something happen within him he had never felt before. Shaking his head, he lowered her on the ground, and backed away, putting distance between them.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking deep breathes.

Klaus growled, and turned away, moving his hooves away from her. "You should leave." He growled out.

She shook her head, and stepped closer. "Why?" She asked, trying to make sense of what was happening.

He shook his head, his urges trying to escape from within. "Caroline," He began, but stilled when her hand touched his back.

"Talk to me, please, tell me what I did." She whispered, not wanting to leave, especially leave him.

He opened his mouth, wanting to tell her the truth, but the words stuck in his throat. Instead, he shook his head, and ran out of the meadow, away from her and his primal urges, trying to ignore the cries from her soft lips.

**~XX~**

Broken hearted Caroline slowly made her way down the mountain, tears staining her face and landing on the ground. "Oh, what have I done?" She whispered, not being able to take another step, instead fell to her knees in a small clearing, and continued to cry for her broken heart.

"You did nothing wrong, young one."

Caroline stilled her cries, and lifted her face to find a scantily clad woman in a pink outfit with a sheer covering, and blonde curly hair standing in front of her. "Aphrodite," She whispered, with recognition.

Aphrodite smiled, and knelt down to Caroline's level. "Hi." She replied, gently.

Caroline sniffed, and bowed her head. 'You're a little late." She whispered, sadly.

"Oh, young one," Aphrodite whispered, procuring a handkerchief in her hands, and handed it to the young girl. "Don't cry." She added, as Caroline wiped her tears with the hanky.

"Feel better?" Aphrodite asked, after a moment.

Caroline shook her head, and sighed. "My heart's broken." She whispered, sadly.

Aphrodite smiled, sadly. "I know." She whispered, sympathetically.

"I don't know what I did wrong." Caroline whispered, shaking her head.

"You didn't, little one." Aphrodite replied, softly. "Klaus has always been stubborn when it comes to love, even when I helped his siblings find love." She paused, with a sigh. "Klaus still remains doubtful." She stated, shaking her head.

Caroline sniffed. "You helped his brothers and sister find love?" She asked, lightly.

Aphrodite nodded, with a smile. "They are all settled down, except for Klaus." She replied, sadly. "What happened?" She asked, gently, gazing at Caroline.

Caroline bit back a sob, and bowed her head. "We kissed, and he left me." She whispered, sadly.

The Goddess smiled, and bowed her head. "You love him." She stated, reading the love in Caroline's soul.

Caroline nodded, and closed her eyes. "I do." She whispered, tears falling even more.

"Then, little one, go tell him." Aphrodite urged.

"I can't." Caroline returned, shaking her head. "He hates me." She added, brokenly.

"No, he doesn't, Caroline." The Goddess remarked, knowingly. "I know hate, and Klaus does not hate you. He's just afraid." She added, gently.

"But why?" Caroline asked, sobbing.

"Because you are a mortal, sweetie." The Goddess answered, with a sigh.

"And I'll die." Caroline whispered, finally realizing Klaus' heartache.

Aphrodite nodded. "Yeah," She answered, softly. "Not to mention, he's scared to hurt you because of his animalistic urges." She added, rolling her eyes, as if it was a trivial thing.

"I'm not afraid of his animal side." Caroline stated, strongly.

Aphrodite smiled, and nodded. "Then you'll need this." She replied, lowly, holding her hand out, and a small medallion with a horse head in the center appeared.

"What…" Caroline began, shaking her head in mild disbelief.

"This will help you when the time comes, and your love proves true." The Goddess explained, smiling when Caroline looked at the medallion curiously. "Trust me." She added, placing the medallion around Caroline's neck, before disappearing.

Caroline sat on the ground for another moment, still stunned at what had just happened. Shaking her head, her face turned into a look of determination and mild anger as she stood up, and headed back towards the meadow. She would show him what she thought of his protection, and may the gods help him.

**~XX~**

Klaus sighed as he carefully entered the meadow, and even though a part of him hoped that she would still be there, he knew she wouldn't be there.

He had hurt her too much. He remembered the broken hurt look on her face when he rejected the love he had thought he saw in her eyes. He couldn't allow her love to continue. He couldn't. It was too dangerous. Not just for her, but for them both.

Society always frowned upon mixed races, and even though there had been many times when Centaurs and humans had mated and lived full lives, there had been few that never worked because of the prejudice. He couldn't do that to Caroline.

"You idiot!"

He stilled his movements, and shifted his body to turn to face the blonde mortal goddess. He read the anger on her face, and he prepared himself for the onslaught.

"How dare you push me away, just because you want to protect me!" She shouted, approaching him. "I don't need protection, Klaus, and I damned sure don't need you to make decisions for me." She stated, standing a few feet away from him. "I love you, Klaus." She stated, huffing. "Damned if I know why, but I do." She stated, shaking her head.

"I love you, not because of what you are, but who you are. I don't give a flying fig about whether or not your animalistic urges are going to take me, because that is who you are." She continued, with her face growing red from anger and the rush of words. "You think that just because I'm mortal that I will leave you alone one day, let me make this as clear as I possibly can," She began, stepping closer, pausing to search his widened eyes. "No matter what happens to me, I will always be with you, and nothing is going to take that away. Do you hear me?" She stated, glaring at him, though her eyes had softened on the last part.

Klaus swallowed hard, absorbing the words she had just told him, and knew that this was his move, and if he didn't, he would lose her, and risk being alone for longer than he had thought if he did give in to her.

Closing his eyes, he bowed his head, and his front legs shifted against the ground. "I can't make love to you, Caroline." He whispered, opening his eyes to catch her.

She smiled, and caressed his face with her right hand. "Yes, you can." She whispered, softly.

He shook his head, and shifted on his hooves. "I've never tried to with a mortal, because I could kill them." He whispered, holding her eyes.

She smiled, and stepped even closer. "You won't hurt me, Klaus. I trust you." She whispered, shaking her head.

He groaned, and bowed his head. "I don't trust myself." He returned, finally admitting the truth.

Caroline sighed, and placed her left hand on his chest, over his heart. "Do you love me?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

Klaus lifted his eyes to hers, and smiled, faintly. "With all my heart." He whispered, softly, his voice sending shivers through her body.

Caroline smiled, and pulled his head down to hers. "That's all that matters." She whispered, crushing her lips to his, as the medallion glowed around them, and Klaus groaned as he felt something happening to him.

Caroline pulled back, and gasped as she saw a two legged Klaus standing in front of her, instead a four-legged one. "Klaus?" She whispered, covering her mouth with her left hand.

Klaus glanced down at his legs, and a curious expression appeared on his face. "What…" He began, as Caroline reached for the medallion around her neck. "The Centaur medallion." He whispered, fingering it. "How?" He began, as she smiled.

"Aphrodite." She answered, simply. "She said, it would help us if our love proved true. I guess it did." She replied, with a small laugh.

Klaus smiled, and gathered her into his arms, his legs a bit shaky because he was not used to the two legs. "I just had to admit that I could love you without hurting you." He whispered, understanding what happened.

"Does this mean you're mortal? Or what?" She asked, pulling back to look at him.

"That depends on you."

They turned and smiled when Aphrodite appeared a few feet away. "Look over there." She directed them, smiling as she pointed.

They turned their heads, and gasped in awe as two horses stood next to the water, one grey and one cream colored.

"They are yours, if you chose to accept." The Goddess began, smiling, gleefully.

"What do you mean if we accept?" Caroline asked, glancing from the horses to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite clapped her hands together, and approached them. "If you wish to join Klaus for an eternity then you chose the horses and immortality." She replied, lightly. "It's up to you, Caroline." She added, gently.

Caroline opened her mouth, a stunned expression formed on her face. She lowered her eyes, and slowly turned her head to look at the man she loved with all her heart. "Klaus?" She whispered, watching his expression become stoic, but she saw the hope in his eyes.

"You should know that you both can become human anytime you wish, Caroline, but you can't be separated from the horses for any length of time, and by separate, I mean, you can't leave them alone for no longer than a day." Aphrodite stated, firmly, though a smile graced her face.

Caroline searched Klaus' eyes, and smiled as her decision came swiftly and certain. "I chose him, forever." She stated, watching Klaus smile with love and adoration coming from his eyes.

Aphrodite nodded, and waved her right hand. "So be it." She replied, happily. "You must join with the horses by sundown or both of you will become weak, and gravelly ill." She warned, watching them nod in understanding thought they didn't look her way. She smiled, and clasped her hands together. "I did good." She stated, before disappearing, leaving them alone once again.

"Forever?" Klaus whispered, making sure, searching her eyes.

Caroline nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Forever." She whispered, firmly, kissing his lips, firmly.

Klaus moaned against her lips, and pulled her closer to his body, which Caroline became vitally aware he was naked.

She moaned as her head tilted to the side, and allowed his mouth to run down her throat in sweet butterfly kisses. She shivered against him, and clung to him. Feeling the strands of her dress loosen, she lowered her arms, and allowed her dress to fall to her waist, caught only by the small rope tied securely around her waist.

She smiled as he began to openly adore her breasts with his eyes, and then with his mouth, for which her head arched backwards, threading her fingers through his hair. She moaned as he took care with each touch and kiss on her breasts, and felt her body shiver with pleasure and excitement.

The rope around her waist untied, leaving her dress to fall delicately around her feet, and soon she felt her body being lowered to the ground with Klaus resting on top of her.

She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her, with a look of pure love on his face.

"I love you, Caroline." He whispered with quiet emotion.

Caroline smiled, and touched his face with her hand. "And I love you, Niklaus." She whispered, using his full name with love and passion.

"I can't believe you chose eternity with me." He whispered, brushing his lips over hers.

She smiled, against his lips, and rubbed her left hand down the front of his chest. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, Klaus. I love you, and if that meant giving up my mortality to be with you, then, that's what I'd do." She replied, firmly.

He smiled, and moved his right hand down her body, and felt her tremble underneath his fingers. Moving his fingers to her thighs, he could tell she was ready for him, and the urges he had fought against for so long came forth, and this time he didn't stop them.

Moving over her body, he kissed her lips, as he aligned their bodies, and slowly pushed forward, not wanting to hurt her.

Caroline bit her bottom lip, and stifled a pain filled scream, at the penetration. Klaus stilled his movements, and softly kissed her lips once more, waiting for her body to relax.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, but she quieted him with her lips, and began to lift her hips up to his.

Soon, he was pushing inside her, filling them both up with ecstasy and love. Sweat covered their bodies, as their souls began to merge as one, and as they felt their passion lift them higher and higher, the horses in the meadow neighed in unison with their cries of love.

Caroline had never felt such pleasure in her life, and she never wanted to let go of it. As she slowly came down, she felt Klaus' minor thrusts within her, and she couldn't help the smile forming on lips at such a pleasurable movement.

"Oh, my love." She whispered, kissing his face with as much strength as she could muster at the moment.

Klaus smiled, and returned her kisses, lightly. "Yes, love?" He whispered, finally capturing her lips with his.

"That was amazing, a gift from the gods." She whispered, catching his eyes.

He smiled and brushed her sweat drenched hair from her face. "No, my love, you are a gift from the gods." He whispered, as her face glowed with renewed love.

They made love several times after that, and when it was time to join with their horses, they knew they would always be together.

As they climbed on the backs of their designated horses, Caroline followed Klaus' lead, and bowed over her horse's neck, draping her arms down the sides. She gasped as she felt a warm glow encompass her, and as she straightened, she gazed down at her new body.

Wearing a leather strapless covering over her breasts, markings on her upper arms, and the medallion around her neck, she didn't look much different. Until she gazed lower, instead of two legs, at the waist, became a cream colored horse's body.

She lifted her gaze to Klaus, and he smiled with mild pride at the transformation. Taking steps towards her, Klaus lifted his hand to her face, and smiled.

"You look ravishing, my love." He whispered, stroking her face, tenderly, before capturing her lips with his. "Come let me show you our home." He added, as he pulled back with a smile.

Caroline nodded, and walked slowly beside him, her left hand in his right, and she knew this was where she was destined to be for all eternity.

By the side of her Centaur love.

Now you may be sitting there wondering why the gods disallowed the telling of this tale, well, the reason behind the forbidding of such a tale is that a mortal girl defied the odds, and sacrificed for her love with the help of a goddess.

Of course you may think that it was just another love story, and that it may be, but the gods, or most of them, disapproved of love, and called it weakness, but in this case it turned out to be strength. It gives hope to mortals that with love you can overcome everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind in your reviews. If you don't like it, that's fine, but don't be cruel.<strong>

**These series of one-shots will be mythology based with a Klaroline twist, and if you have suggestions you may send them! I love mythology, so it would be no problem!**

**Thank you for reading this first chapter! I will try to get the next addition by next weekend or sooner, depending on my schedule, but I'm shooting for next weekend!**

**Oh, if you have any ideas for a cover for this story, or if you would like to make a cover for this story, I would really appreciate it! You can send it to my tumblr account: scifichristian. Or just let me know if you can by PM. Thanks!**

**Oh, one more thing: Kudos and a sneak peak from the next installment if you know who Aphrodite is (besides the Goddess of Love)! I gave a hint at the top, and no, you don't have to name the actress!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Mermaid

**Ah, I finally got around to finishing it up! I tried to catch the grammatical errors, but I'm not perfect!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

**DESCRIPTION: A young mermaid saves a young man, and they begin to fall in love, but there is a choice that one will have to make in the end. Who will it be?**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Mermaid Love~<strong>

There is a tale known to fishermen around the shores of England of a lone woman who swims in the waters, saving men who are drowning and are lost.

Those who have seen her have considered it a gift. Those who haven't, claim she is a myth.

For those who know best, the tale is told as a fairytale, no more, no less. A tale spun to children around the campfire meant to give them hope during times of trials.

No one fully believed the tales, but it was still a comfort to some measure that a young woman, a mermaid was looking after those at sea.

But like all tales, this one held a hint of sadness to it, for though the young woman made friends with those who she had rescued, she was still lonely, and nothing could be done to quench her loneliness.

All of her friends knew the reason for her despair, for she was not just any woman, she was a mermaid, and not just any mermaid, but the daughter of Triton, the son of the Greek God Poseidon. Now, why a Grecian immortal would swim around the shores of England, no one knew, only that she would visit the shores twice a year during the times of great hardship.

Many who she had rescued vowed to keep the secret of her inheritance, for she was the last of her kind, and that made her valuable and prized.

And so the truth of her existence remained nothing more than a myth for centuries, until the day she rescued a man from a terrible shipwreck, and for once dreamed of a life beyond the sea, not knowing the truth behind her existence.

The tale begins in the age when France was still Gaul, and the Romans were threatening England's shores.

A young man stood on the bow of a small ship, watching as the Romans circled the island, looking for any place to land.

He knew the battle would be intense if the Romans ever found a place to land. Turning his cerulean gaze to the ocean, he smiled as the waves began to crash against the enemies ships, with a force he thanked the gods for. The ships rocked until they finally turned over, and crashed against the shores of England. He smiled with pride at the sight, but the smile was short-lived as another wave crashed on his ship, causing him and his crew to abandon ship before it capsized.

He landed in the saltwater, and gasped at the impact took his breath, and he frantically tried to swim to the top of the water. A wave hit his body, forcing him under, and the only thought was he would not make it out alive.

His breath began to leave him, and even though he fought against it, his eyes began to darken. The last sight he saw was blonde hair floating towards him, and stopping in front of him.

He gasped as air filled his lungs, and his eyes opened as water spewed out of his throat. He inhaled a few times, and his lungs burned from the lack of air. He lifted his gaze to find a blonde woman laying beside him with worry etched on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked, softly, her voice melodic and graceful.

He gasped, and rolled to his side, trying to focus any part of his mind on her. He nodded, for his words were stuck in his throat.

She sighed, and continued to study him, and though she had seen many men from her many rescues at sea, this one seemed to be the most beautiful she had ever seen.

His curly sandy brown hair sparkled in the sunlight, and his face looked rough from the two day scruff on his cheeks and chin. His body was well defined as if the Greek gods had blessed him with such beauty. When his eyes lifted, her breathe caught in her throat, and her heart pounded in her chest. His eyes were the color of the sea when it was angry, but for the moment, his eyes were calm, and a deep blue.

As she looked at him, he began to look at her. Her hair was golden as the sun, and wavy as the waves that crashed against the shores. Her body looked as if it had been kissed by the sun, and looked well formed. She had two light blue shells covering her breasts, and a strand of shells hanging around her neck. His eyes drifted down to her body, and he held his tongue as he saw blue scales like a fish from her waist all the way down to a large blue fin where her feet would be.

She followed his gaze, and sighed. "I'm a mermaid." She whispered, softly.

His eyes made it back to hers, but instead of fear, she saw only awe and compassion. "You're the one, the myths talk about." He concluded, finally speaking, his voice deep and alluring.

She smiled, and he caught his breathe at the sure beauty of such a smile. "I am." She replied, with a nod of her head. "My name is Caroline." She added, lightly with a proud lift her head.

He smiled, and she became amazed at the dimples on his face which made him even more attractive. "Niklaus or Klaus." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

She smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "Klaus?" She began, inquisitively. "Doesn't sound like an English name." She replied, watching him smile once more.

He nodded, and dipped his head. "My family came from another land." He replied, simply.

She smiled, and nodded in understanding. She held his eyes once more, and sighed. "I better be going." She said, after a moment.

Klaus glanced towards the water, and reached for her hand, stopping her from leaving. "Will I see you again?" He asked, causing her to stop her movements.

She turned her head to look at him, and smiled, sweetly. "If you come to the water." She answered, absently. She paused, searching his eyes. "Please keep my secret." She whispered, lowly, watching him nod.

Klaus felt his heart pound in his chest at her request. "Always." He whispered, truthfully, knowing this was a secret he would love to keep.

She smiled, and lifted her right hand to caress his cheek. "I believe you will." She replied, softly in a low tone, reading the truth in his eyes.

He smiled, and continued to search her eyes. Before he could say another word, he heard his name being called from a distance, and when he turned his head to find who was calling his name, he groaned, lightly. Turning his head back, he found Caroline gone. Frantic, he searched for her, and found a blue fin disappear quickly underneath the crashing waves.

"I will see you again." He whispered, as the waves rolled onto the shore. "Caroline."

**~Days Later~**

Klaus quickly and quietly rushed to the shore as the sun began to sink into the distance. Since the day she had rescued him from the perils of the water, he never forgot her, instead he dreamed about her every night and day, remembering the touch of her hand on his face, the melodic tone in her voice, the way the sun glistened in the sun, and her smile that lit his heart.

As he made it to the shore, he gazed out into the water, hoping he could catch sight of her in the distance.

He sighed as he stood for minutes searching the waters with no sign of her, anywhere. He shook his head, and turned to leave when he heard a splash behind him.

Turning back to the water, he smiled as her head peered up from the water, and she caught sight of him, and began to swim closer.

"You came." She replied, when she came closer to a large boulder.

He climbed next to the boulder, and smiled down at her, as she rested her forearms against the grainy, smooth surface. "I couldn't stay away." He returned, searching her eyes.

She smiled, and he could have sworn he saw her blush. "I hoped you wouldn't." She whispered, her tail making a small splash behind her.

He moved to rest his left arm on the rock, and reached down with his right hand to her face. He continued to search her eyes, searching for something in them that would explain why he continued to be drawn to her. He found no such answer, but it didn't make him pull away, only drew him closer.

She leaned up, pushing up with her fin, and came within an inch of him. "Would you like to swim with me?" She asked, softly.

He smiled, and stroked her face, lightly. "I would love to." He whispered, softly.

She smiled, and pulled back, waiting for him to join her. He slipped his top shirt off along with his boots, and slowly slid into the water in front of her.

He swam towards her, and smiled as he touched her face, and she touched is bare chest with her right hand. "No one's ever swum with me before." She whispered, caressing his chest.

"Why not?" He asked, stroking her face.

She lowered her eyes. "Fear" She whispered, lowly.

He recognized the sound of sadness in her voice, and softly he lifted her face. "I don't fear you, love." He whispered, searching her eyes.

Caroline searched his eyes, and smiled, slowly. "You don't?" She asked, with interest.

Klaus shook his head, and held her eyes. "No, I don't." He whispered, feeling a pull towards her that he never felt before. "You fascinate me, Caroline, and I want to know more about you." He added, watching her smile, brightly.

"Let me show you." She whispered, closing the distance between them to place her lips on his for a searing, magical kiss.

Klaus felt his body shake with pleasure and excitement, and though he had dreamed of kissing her lips, it was nothing compared to the real thing. She tasted of water and salt, but it was a pleasing combination, and, by the gods, he wanted more.

Caroline pulled back, slightly, and panted against his lips. "Come." She whispered, taking his hand in hers, and dived into the water with him, following.

As soon as he submerged, he realized the kiss wasn't just a kiss, but a magical way for him to breathe underwater. He smiled, turning his head to find her smiling radiantly as she swam deeper and further away from the shore, until she came to a small entrance where standing water hid her home.

He paused, unsure of what to do next, when she tugged on his hand, and swam through the wall, bringing him along with her.

As soon as she emerged on the other side, her fin transformed into two legs, and she was able to walk before him.

He inhaled deeply as he took in her complete human form, and his body began to shake at the desire that flooded his person.

She smiled, taking a small skirt, and wrapped it around her waist. "Welcome to my home." She replied, moving towards a large sea shell, carved into a chair.

He smiled, and looked around the small cave. Everywhere seemed to be touched by the water, and glowed blue from the reflections. It was full of light, and yet it was in the darkest part of the ocean. "It fits you." He said, walking towards her.

She dipped her head, and he knelt down in front of her. "You're the first person I've brought here." She admitted, lowly.

He smiled his dimpled smile, and placed his hand on her face. "I'm glad." He replied, holding her eyes. "May I ask how?" He asked after a moment.

She smiled, and looked down at her legs. "My father gave me this place, centuries ago, and since I normally don't have legs, he granted me the ability to transform once I reach my home." She explained, shrugging her shoulders.

He nodded, and touched his left hand on her legs, feeling the smoothness of her skin. She was breathtaking, the daughter of the sea, and he realized he was falling in love with her. The realization hit him like a knife in the chest, but a pleasant hit. He swallowed, and slowly stood up to take a step back. "Why can't you transform on land?" He asked his voice husky and low.

She sighed, and stood up, slowly. "Because it's not my world." She answered, approaching him, carefully. "The sea is my world, and the land is yours." She added, sadly.

He read her eyes for a moment, before stroking her face with his right hand. "You want to walk in my world." He deduced, watching her lower her eyes.

"More than anything, well, almost anything." She amended, biting her bottom lip, delicately. "There is something else I want." She whispered, lifting her eyes to his.

He read the desire in her eyes, and his body immediately reacted. "What do you want?" He asked, holding her eyes.

"I want to kiss you, like I've seen in your world." She answered, almost shyly, but her voice was strong.

He swallowed, but he didn't shy away from her answer. Instead, he pulled her into his arms, and his right hand threaded through her blonde hair, as his left encircled her waist. Searching her eyes for any sign of fear, he slowly placed his lips on hers. His body shook with renewed desire as her arms encircled his neck, and her mouth opened to allow him to deepen their kiss.

She moaned, and shuddered against him, feeling the effects she never felt before. Her mouth roamed over his, trying to take as much as she could. Her fingers threaded through his hair, and she loved the feel of his wet hair through her fingers.

So many times she had wanted to bring people into her home, but they always refused. They knew she would never allow them to drown, but it was still the fear of the unknown that kept them at bay. He was the first to follow her, and appeared to accept her and her world, and she was falling in love.

His lips moved over hers, and he suspected she needed to breathe, and though his body wanted to continue this exploration, he couldn't, not yet, for it wouldn't be fair to either of them if he did.

He slowly pulled back, and found her panting as much as he was. He smiled, pecking her nose with his lips, before placing his forehead on hers. "Is that what you wanted?" He asked, in between his panting.

She smiled, and shook her head. "No, it was more." She answered, lightly, truthfully.

He smiled at her answer, and pulled her tighter into his arms, and held her. Who knew how long they had together, and for him, he wasn't going to waste a second of it.

**~XX~**

Days went by, and it became a ritual of theirs. He would arrive on the beach, strip down to just his pants, and wade in the water until she arrived to take him to her home.

Every day, they would meet, and every day, their love would strengthen and grow deeper. He learned so much about her during those days, as she learned about him, and though they never voiced it, they shared their love, silently.

In small touches, laughs, looks, and kisses.

Neither spoke of eternity or age of the human world for they had no need to.

Until one day.

Caroline paced in her bedroom, her mind filled with anxiety and fear. How long would he love her? How long will he continue to wait for her on the shores? She was a mermaid, an immortal, the granddaughter of the God Poseidon. She would never age, but he would, and that's what scared her.

She knew she would love him no matter what, but would he continue to love her? During time, he could come to resent her for never aging, and that would kill her.

"Daughter,"

She paused in her room, and slowly moved towards the room with water. "Father," She replied, bowing her head to the king of the seas.

Triton studied his daughter, and sighed as he looked around the room. A room once so full of light and warmth was now cold and dark. "You fell in love with a human." He stated, approaching her, his blue eyes full of sadness and despair.

She sighed, and moved to sit on a rock next to the pool of water she so often played in. She didn't say a word, as her hand pushed through the water.

Triton sighed, and placed his trident next to her small shell chair, and knelt down to her level. "I warned you, Caroline." He whispered, sternly.

"I know, father, but I couldn't help it." She returned, bowing her head. "He's different from the other humans." She added, lifting her gaze to the wall of water. "He accepts me."

Triton sighed, and touched her hair. "You can never leave the seas, Caroline, you know this." He remarked, shaking his head.

She felt water run down her cheeks. "I know." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Triton felt the room shiver, and become colder, and he closed his eyes. "Does he love you?" He asked, softly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "He hasn't said." She answered, gazing into the pool of water.

"My daughter, how do you know if he loves you if he hasn't said?" He asked, firmly.

She bowed her head, as water continued to flow down her cheeks. "He doesn't have to. I can read it." She answered, softly.

Triton sighed, and closed his eyes. So much he wanted to make his daughter happy, but he couldn't if her heart belonged to a human. It was his worst fear coming true. "You need to tell him." He replied, in an authoritative tone. "Today." He added, standing, and motioned for his trident.

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head.

"Today, Caroline, or I will tell him for you." He stated, moving towards the wall of water, and disappeared from his daughter's home.

She sighed, and closed her eyes. "How?" She whispered, softly.

**~XX~**

Klaus waited on the shores of the beach as the sun began to drift into the distance. He sighed as he searched for a glimpse of her head popping up from the water. He had made a decision that day, a decision that would alter their relationship. A decision that he wasn't sure she would accept.

His heart leapt in his chest as her head popped up, and began to move closer. He waded in the water, and touched her face when she came close enough to him. "Hello, love." He whispered, stroking her face.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, as she touched his face with her right hand. "Klaus, there is something we need to discuss." She began, sadly.

His brow furrowed, but he didn't lower his hand. "What is it?" He asked, searching her eyes.

She sighed, and tears began to form in her eyes. "Not here." She whispered, shaking her head.

He nodded in understanding, and pushed her wet hair from her face. She swam backwards, and pulled him with her, forgetting to usual kiss they shared before swimming towards her home.

Klaus stopped her, and she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered, swimming back with a soft smile. Lifting up, she placed her lips on his, but he could tell her mind was on something else.

He didn't question it as they began their swim towards her place, but once they made it to her cave, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Caroline, what troubles you?" He asked, finally.

She wrapped her skirt around her, and bit her bottom lip. "I made a mistake." She whispered, tears falling down her face.

"What mistake, love?" He asked, approaching her quickly, drawing her into his arms.

"I fell in love with you." She answered, through her tears.

Klaus' heart stopped beating for a second, as her words became absorbed into his soul. "You love me?" He asked, in a whisper.

She nodded, and let out a sob. "And it's a mistake." She cried, placing her head on his chest.

He shook his head, and brought her head up to look into her tear filled eyes. "Why is it a mistake?" He asked, pain evident in his voice.

She sniffed, and placed her hands on his chest. "Because I was never supposed to fall in love with a human." She answered, sadly. "It's too dangerous." She added, bowing her head.

"Why?" He asked, not understanding much.

She sighed, and stepped away from him. "When I was born, my grandfather blessed me with a pure heart and soul to keep the seas warm with my presence and mood." She began, turning to him. "If either of those becomes tainted the seas will become cold and freeze." She replied, wiping her eyes.

"How could they become tainted?" He asked, stepping towards her.

"If I fall in love with a human, my heart becomes tainted, because humans are mortal, and I'm not." She answered, sadly. "Oh, Klaus, what have I done?" She cried, falling on her knees with her face in her hands.

Klaus shook his head, and knelt down in front of her. "You have done nothing wrong, love." He whispered, lifting her face to his. "Because I love you." He added, watching her smile with so much love. "I love you." He repeated, stroking her face.

Her smile faded, and she bowed her head. "It's not enough." She whispered, sadly. "You're still mortal, Klaus." She added, gazing into his eyes. "You will grow old and die, leaving me alone for all eternity with a broken heart." She cried, bowing her head.

"Caroline," He began, but she shook her head.

"I'll never love another, Klaus." She declared, letting the water fall from her eyes. "You are the only one I truly love, and that's why this is a mistake." She stated, as he shook his head.

"Love, it's not a mistake." He began, stroking her face, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Love is never a mistake." He added, helplessly with certainty. "It's what gives us strength, and courage. It's what gets us up in the morning." He finished, watching as her eyes lifted to his.

"It's still can't be." She whispered, tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry." She added, her love for him tearing her in two.

Klaus felt his heart being ripped out of his chest, and he couldn't stop it. The pain on her face and in her words was killing him, and he couldn't stop it. Wiping the tears from her face, he leaned forward, and gently placed his lips on hers for what could be the last time. He tasted the sweet nectar of the salt water, on her lips with the added taste of her tears.

He moaned, sadly, as he heard her whimper with sadness. There was nothing he could do, except kiss her, and love her one last time.

He brushed his hands over her body, and felt her shiver in his arms. Pulling back from her, he gazed into her eyes, and saw the invitation he longed to see. "Caroline," He whispered, huskily, full of desire.

She smiled, though it was sad. "Make love to me." She whispered, guiding his hands to her shells over her breasts. He smiled, and unsnapped the shells, and pushed them aside. He noticed her hair covered her breasts, but he pushed it aside to view them.

Swallowing hard, he brushed his fingers over her taut breasts, and his eyes held a devilish gleam when she shivered, and moaned at his touch. His fingers pulled gently on her nipples, and she arched into his touch, aching for more. If she was never going to see him again, she was going to have him tonight.

His lips touched hers, and slowly traced down her neck, until he brushed his lips over her breasts, taking her right nipple into his mouth. She moaned, and arched her back, wanting more.

Laying her down on the ground beside the pool, he hovered over her, gently sucking her nipples, until she was shaking with desire.

He shivered as her hands moved over his body, unfastening his pants, and pushing them off, as he continued to work on her body.

She moaned louder, feeling his fingers on her bare thighs, and she vaguely remembered him taking off her skirt. His fingers delved into her, caressing her, taking her on waves and waves of pleasure she had never experienced before.

Klaus lifted his head, and smiled down at her, gently touching her face with his left hand. "I love you." He whispered, with conviction.

Tears sprang to her eyes at the sheer beauty of the moment, and she couldn't contain her joy. "I love you." She whispered, opening her legs, beckoning him to finish it.

Klaus smiled, and held her eyes as he pushed forward inside her, causing them both to cry out at the completion of becoming one.

Her legs wrapped around him, taking him deeper, and she moaned loudly, crying out for him to take her, claim her, love her until nothing left remained.

He thrusted into her, making sure he fulfilled her wish, loving her with all of his heart. He knew that his decision to leave his world behind, and become hers forever was the right decision. He had no idea how he was going to accomplish it, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the beautiful mermaid underneath him, begging him to continue his loving, and never stop.

Caroline felt waves and waves of pleasure and love hit her repeatedly, like the waves upon the rocks. Her cry sounded throughout the cave, and realized this was what the waves felt like. Her body became wet with the sweat, and she felt his become just as wet. She arched underneath him, trying to get him closer.

If nothing else this would be a night for them, a night she would treasure for the rest of her eternity.

He arched his hips downward and moaned loudly, professing his love for her over and over as his body shook from the intensity of the love they had created.

She returned his confession with her own, as her body sang and glowed from the water on her skin. He collapsed on top of her, and she gently rolled them over, so she was on top, and though she had no energy to love him once again, she kissed his lips, certain, that he was the one she was meant to love, even if he was human.

Klaus felt his heart quicken within him, faster than it had ever beat before, and he pulled away from her, moving to sit up from their position on the ground, grasping his chest, and began to moan in small agony.

"Klaus!" She cried, reaching for him. "What's wrong?" She asked, frantically.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words formed. It was like the first time they met, only this time he wasn't struck by her beauty. His lungs began to burn within him, and he gasped, trying to get air.

He fell backwards, vaguely hearing her cry out his name, and feeling her hands on his face.

"Klaus, speak to me!" She cried, her eyes moving over his face, and body. "Please, my love, I'm not ready for you to die, yet!" She cried, tears falling quicker down her face, and landed on his body, instantly dissolving on his skin. "Please!" She cried, placing her hands on his chest, as air escaped from his lips, and he became motionless on the ground. "NO!" She shouted, pounding on his chest. "Come back to me!" She shouted, kissing his lips, frantically, tasting salt and water, not the usual earthen taste on his lips.

She pulled up, and touched her lips, with amazement. Suddenly, he gasped for air, and blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings.

"Caroline…" He began, moving his eyes to his waist. His eyes widened as he took in his new lower half, before looking up into her shocked eyes. "What happened?" He asked, huskily.

She shook her head, and lowered her hands from her lips. Tentatively, she touched the dark blue scales that were once his legs, and felt him shiver underneath her touch. "You're a merman." She whispered, lifting her gaze to his. "But how?" She asked, shaking her head.

He shook his head, trying to understand what happened, lifting his legs, or fin, and watched it lift, and then fall. "I…" He began, uncertain.

"Love."

They turned their heads to see a tall man with long brown hair, and a full beard with a crown on his face, and a trident in his hand, standing in front of the wall of water.

"Father," Caroline whispered, staying beside Klaus.

"Your love, my daughter, was true love, and when he returned it, the transformation became complete." He explained, lightly with a smile on his face. "You have your love, daughter, and I couldn't be happier." He replied, nodding before disappearing in the water.

Caroline opened her mouth to call him back, but stopped when she felt skin beneath her hand. She looked down, and inhaled deeply as she saw his fin disappear to reveal his nude lower half. "My love," She whispered, tearing her eyes away from his body to search his eyes.

He smiled, and caressed her face. "My love," He whispered, searching her eyes with love shining in them.

She let out a small giggle as it finally dawned on her. "I turned you." She whispered, more tears falling down her face, but these were happy. Her smile faded when something came into her mind. "What about your life above?" She asked, carefully.

He smiled, and touched her face, lightly. "I was going to tell you." He began, holding her eyes. "I gave up my life. I was going to move next to the shore, so I wouldn't be too far from you." He added, smiling wider.

She opened her mouth, but no words would come out. "You were?" She asked, in a low whisper.

He nodded, and lifted his brow. "I was, but now…" He paused, looking down at his newly form legs. "I don't have to." He added, with a sly smile.

She smiled, and moved her eyes down his body with renewed desire and love. "No, you don't." She replied, touching his face with her hand. "We have eternity." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

He hummed against her lips, and caressed her face as she pulled back, and rubbed his thumb over her skin. "There is no one I would rather spend it with." He whispered, watching her smile with love, causing the room around them to warm, and brighten.

"I love you, Niklaus." She whispered, softly. "Now and forever."

He smiled, and held her eyes. "I love you, Caroline, now and forever." He returned, leaning forward to kiss her lips before starting their new life together.

As the years past, the tale of the lone woman rescuing men at sea began to fade from the shores, and though she still rescued men and women from time to time, the fishermen and those who sailed the seas, would see a man helping her, and no one knew why, except her friends, who finally rejoiced at seeing her happy and with the love of her life.

For the reason she came to England became ever so clear, she came to find the love that had been calling her, and now that she had found it, she would forever be happy and content.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**I know this wasn't exactly a myth, but there are different kinds of myths in the world, and I'm a fan of them all! If you have a myth that is your favorite, or a story that speaks to you involving a mythological creature or so forth, you can send it to me, and I'll do my best to write it! :)**

**For those of you who review, I'll send you a sneak peek of the next installment by the middle of this week! (A little incentive!)**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Moonlight Love

**I had intended to have this up this past weekend, but I had an exam to study for, and it took up most of my time.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT TRULY MEANS ALOT!**

**DESCRIPTION: Moon Goddess Caroline dreams of her love at night, and by chance finally meets him. Together they begin a love that surpasses the night.**

**INSPIRED BY: The myth of Selene and Endymion from Greek mythology.**

**REQUESTED BY: LoneWolf2492**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

><p>There is a tale told by few mortals of a love that transcended the boundaries of the night. It's a tale that the Gods frowned upon for it was one of their own who was on one side of the love.<p>

To many she was called the Moon Goddess, but to a few she was simply known as Caroline. Now, Caroline was quite beautiful with golden hair that rivaled the sun, pale skin from the nights with the moon, and sea colored eyes.

Many men sought to claim her, but none were able to do so, for her heart belonged to another. A man who she had only seen in her dreams, and longed for the day he would come to her.

The only dilemma she faced with her love was the case in which he was mortal. She knew that no matter if or when they found each other, there would be a problem. Though, despite her doubts of their immortality, she wanted nothing more than to spend at least one night with the man who owned her heart.

Every night as her chariot rode through the sky, being pulled by the moon horses, she gazed down into the human world below, and, in her mind, she dreamed.

She dreamed of him.

**~XX~**

The man of whom she dreamed was no ordinary man. In fact, he was a prince, a very handsome prince, who dreamed of a beautiful maiden who would some down from the sky and visit him. He never knew her name, and though he would try to ask it, words would always fail him.

One cloudless night, the Prince decided to take a walk beyond his palace, and into the famed nightingale gardens. These gardens were special in that they would allow your dreams to become real, and you would find the meaning behind them.

As he lay down in the bed of night lilies, he closed his eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, awaiting the dreams that he loved so dear.

Caroline felt her presence being called down to the gardens, and though she had never been to such a place, she felt complied to go.

She arrived at the place where dreams come to life, and her breathe caught in her throat. Lying a few feet away was the man of her dreams.

His eyes opened as he felt someone coming towards him, and sat up, slowly. Turning his head, he gazed upon the beauty that haunted his dreams for months.

"You're here." He whispered, finding the words he had longed to say. Observing how her hair glistened in the moonlight and a small crown upon her brow with a half-moon resting on her forehead. Her dress was a pale blue and extended to the ground in graceful waves, and as she took a step, he noticed she was barefooted.

She stepped closer, and observed him closely, as he her, and found him just as handsome as he was in her dreams. His hair was cropped short, and possessed curls on the top. His face was handsome with a day old beard, giving him a scruffy, rugged look. His eyes as they held hers was a deep cerulean blue, blue as the night sky, and his clothes clung to his person, showing off his chiseled features.

She smiled, and moved to sit down in front of him. "You're here." She returned, in a melodic voice.

He smiled, revealing his dimpled cheeks. "I never thought I would see you." He replied, softly.

She lowered her head, and suddenly felt shy. "Me either." She whispered, gently.

He reached forward, and gently placed his right hand on her face, lifting it up to gaze into her beautiful eyes. "What is your name?" He asked, gently, searching her eyes.

She inhaled deeply, taking in the flowery fragrance around them. "Caroline." She answered, with a soft tone and smile.

He smiled, and stroked her face, gently. "Caroline," He whispered, trying her name out on his lips, causing her to shiver at the caress of her name. "Goddess of the Moon," He added, softly with admiration. "I knew you had to be a Goddess." He whispered, watching her blush at the compliment.

"What is yours?" She asked, wanting to know.

He smiled, and continued to stroke her face, gently. "Niklaus, Prince Niklaus." He stated.

She smiled, and lifted her right hand to his face. "Niklaus," She whispered, stroking his scruffy face.

He nodded, and held her eyes with his. "I've dreamed of this moment for years, and I never believed that it would come true." He replied, softly.

Nodding her head, she replied. "Neither did I."

Klaus searched her eyes, and felt his soul being drenched into her depths. He smiled, softly, before he replied. "I feel as if I already know you, and yet we just met." He whispered, holding her eyes.

Caroline smiled, and leaned into his hand. "Yes." She answered, simply, closing her eyes, relishing in the feel of his hand caressing her face, knowing that this might be the only time they would be allowed.

"You can't stay." Klaus remarked, though Caroline read the disappointment and question within.

Sighing, she lifted her face, and turned her head. "No, I cannot." She returned, sadly. "Although, I wish I could." She added, bowing her head.

Klaus nodded his head, sadness filled his being. He wanted to stay with her, love her, and hold her, but something told him he could not, and he never would. He frowned at the thought. Never is a long time, and he couldn't bear the thought. "How long do we have?" He asked, choking on the words.

She lifted her head, and turned to look into his eyes. "Until the sun begins to rise." She replied, softly, grasping his hand in hers.

He smiled, and leaned forward. "Then, let's not waste it, love." He replied, lowly, placing his lips on hers.

She smiled against his lips, and stroked his face as he pulled back. She read the wanting in his eyes, but she could also see that he wanted to wait. Knowing his dilemma, she turned her body, and leaned against his muscular body, relishing the feel of his arms encircling her, holding her close to him.

"Tell me about the stars." He whispered, against her temple, kissing it softly.

She smiled, and leaned her head back, and for the rest of the night, they stayed in each other's arms, discussing the stars, his kingdom, their hopes, and dreams, until it was time to say goodbye.

Caroline bowed her head, as they stood in front of each other, holding hands, afraid to let go. Tears, sparkling like the stars, sprinkled down her face.

"Come to me tomorrow." He whispered, placing his forehead on hers, as she softly sobbed.

She sniffed, and pulled back, slightly. "I have my duties, but I will try." She whispered, searching his eyes.

He smiled, and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Then I'll wait all night." He replied, leaning forward to give her a parting kiss, before she stepped back, and slowly disappeared, taking his heart with him.

**~XXX~**

For many nights they met in the garden, and fell more in love than ever before. Each night, Caroline would lay by his side, and become warmed by his body. It was always these moments that Caroline loved the most, for no thoughts would enter their minds of the untold future, it would just be them and only them.

"I love you." She heard him whisper one night.

Thinking she misheard him, she lifted her head from his chest, and held his eyes. He smiled, and stroked her face gently. "I love you, Caroline." He whispered, softly.

A smile broke out on her face, and the stars seemed to brighten above them. "I love you." She returned, happily.

He smiled, and gently rolled them over to gaze down into her eyes. Brushing his fingers over her face, he bent down and gently kissed her lips with a passion they had dreamed of for so long.

Caroline's hands made their way into his hair, and threaded contently. She sighed against his lips, and lifted her right leg to brush against his leg. Her body sang with pleasure, and her blood boiled with passion and love.

He lifted his head, and moved his fingers down her face, throat, to the top of her breasts, loving her body shiver underneath his.

Her hands moved down his body, and grasped his shirt, and started to firmly pull it up and off his body. She smiled, when his perfect body came into view, and she knew this was the night they had both dreamed of.

His fingers gently pulled the straps of her gown down her shoulders, and arms until her top portion of her body was bare to his eyes. "You truly are a goddess, love." He whispered, bending to kiss the tips of her breasts.

She moaned and arched underneath his lips, and wanted more. Her mind began to fade into a cloud, with only the thought of his lips on her skin being the only thing in her mind.

In a small rush, she rolled them over, and let her dress fall down, until she was bare above him. With a smile, straddled his lap, as he sat up, and kissed her neck, wanting nothing more than to finish what they started.

Klaus felt his pants being removed, and he smiled against her skin. He pulled back, and moved his fingers over her bare waist, softly stroking her soft skin.

She couldn't wait anymore, as she lifted her body, and felt him enter her with soft precision. They contained their moans, at the contact, and slowly began to ride out their pleasure.

Caroline stroked his face with her right hand, before grasping his shoulders with each thrust she made on top of him. Their eyes locked with each movement, and Caroline couldn't stop the smile on her face as the pleasure seemed to overtake her.

Klaus moaned as his thumbs made their way to her breasts and sweetly brushed over her nipples, causing her to moan, and throw her head back with a soft cry. "My dreams were never this good." He whispered, with a smile.

She smiled, and lifted her head as she continued to rock against him, taking him further inside her with each move. "Nor mine." She moaned out, sighing with grand pleasure as her body began to burn.

Capturing her lips with his, Klaus gently rolled them over in the bed of lilies, and continued to thrust inside her, causing them both to moan, as her legs wrapped around his waist, taking him deeper.

The pleasure hit them tenfold, and Caroline couldn't contain her scream of ecstasy. She chanted his name as her desire came in waves, and the stars above them began to shine brighter than before.

As she screamed his name like a mantra, he screamed hers like a prayer, collapsing on top of her as he spilled his seed deep within her, sealing their love with one final thrust.

Panting wildly, Klaus rolled over onto his back, and stared up at the stars, trying to gain his breath, and calm his heart. A bright smile covered his face, as he turned his head to gaze at the woman who gave him such pleasure. "I'll never forget this night." He whispered, lovingly.

She smiled and propped up on his chest, gazing down into his eyes. "Neither will I." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

He hummed against her lips, and stroked her face when she pulled back. "I wish this night could last forever, just so I could hold you always." He whispered, continuing to stroke her face.

Her smile faded, and she tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth, and lowered her eyes to his bare chest. "It could." She whispered, carefully, lifting her eyes to look at him.

His hand stilled, but his face held no emotion. "What?" He asked, leaning up on his elbows, causing her sit up with her blonde hair falling delicately down her shoulders.

"It could last forever." She remarked, softly, gauging his expression.

"What do you mean?" He asked, wanting to know.

She smiled, and caressed his face, softly. "You could be put into a peaceful slumber, and only become awake at night with me." She explained, gently.

His face froze at her words, and he just sat there and stared into her eyes, hoping she was wrong. What kind of life would that be? To only be awake at night, to forever be asleep during the day? His eyes closed voluntarily, trying to piece together the words once more. He couldn't give up his life. Or could he?

He had dreamed for so long of the beauty in his arms, and now he could lose her. His eyes opened to see her looking at him with a pained expression on her face. "I need time, love." He whispered, finally.

Caroline felt her heart break in her chest, but she knew she couldn't force him. Nodding her head, slowly, she gave her understanding, even though it killed her to do so.

Klaus studied her face, and he realized how much it would mean if he never saw her because of a life that didn't seem fair.

For the rest of that night, Klaus' mind tried to think of alternatives for which would end with him spending the rest of his life with the Goddess of the Moon.

**~XX~**

He stood in the temple, nervously wringing his hands together. He had known this was going to be a long shot when Caroline had left him that morning, but it was a shot he was willing to take. He sighed, as he moved towards the statue at the center of the temple, and gazed at the face.

"I would like to make a petition." He stated, firmly, and frowned when he was met with silence.

He lowered his eyes, and leaned forward to place his hands on a table in front of the statue.

"Make your petition, mortal." A thunderous voice sounded before him.

He lifted his eyes, and bowed his head in respect as he saw a tall man standing before him with a long beard and a golden crown on his head. "My Lord Zeus, my petition is that you will grant me the Moon Goddess' hand." Klaus replied, respectively.

Zeus smiled for a brief moment, before stepping towards him. "What does a mortal have to offer for the hand of a Goddess?" He asked, strongly.

Klaus swallowed, and straightened his back before the King of the Gods. "I have my heart, which she already owns, my Lord." He answered, firmly.

Zeus moved his blue eyes over Klaus' form, and inhaled deeply. "Does my cousin feel the same?" He asked, firmly.

Klaus nodded, and smiled. "She does." He answered, knowing he was right.

Zeus nodded, and approached him, carefully, gauging the mortal before him. "She is a Titan, mortal, a Goddess from the beginning of time. She is older than even I am, and the most pure." He began, in a demanding tone. "She is the most precious of my Titan clan, for she is the one with the most light." He added, watching Klaus smile with the knowledge. "But you already know this." He concluded by gauging the smile.

Klaus nodded. "I do."

"What you ask means giving up your conventional means as a mortal, for only a God can be with a Titan forever." Zeus remarked, softly.

"I know, but what kind of life is there for me when my heart belongs to her." He stated, lifting his head higher.

Zeus smiled kindly. "Then I grant you your petition, my cousin, and grant you immortality and godhood, for as long as you make the Moon Goddess shine her light, you will remain a member my family." He replied, knowing that this would be so, for he had seen the effects of Klaus' and Caroline's love, and had approved, much to the chagrin of many other Gods.

Klaus sighed, and nodded his head in gratitude. "Thank you, my Lord." He replied, bowing his head.

Zeus smiled, and waved a cup into Klaus' hand. "Thank your love, Niklaus." He replied, using Klaus' name for the first time.

Klaus smiled, and drank from the cup, immediately feeling the effects of the juice.

"Welcome to immortality." Zeus replied, smiling, before he disappeared from the room.

Klaus smiled and bowed his head. For only a moment, he thought of the life he left behind, but for Caroline it was worth it.

At least to him.

**~XX~**

Caroline didn't show up at the garden for three nights after he had said he needed time. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to show up.

The pain from his words the last time they were together rang through her mind and heart, and even though she was a Goddess, she felt like a mortal.

She wanted to spend an eternity with him. She wanted to always be with him, and hold him, and love him.

The only problem was that she couldn't. He was mortal, and he would die sooner or later, and only Hades knew the pain she felt at that thought.

On the fourth night, she showed up at the garden, realizing she couldn't take not seeing him any longer. Her bare feet felt cool along the grass, and for a moment it was the only comfort to her.

Placing her hands on her stomach, she sighed, as her eyes searched the area for his familiar face. She felt her heart twinge in her chest when he was nowhere to be seen. Tears poured from her eyes, and she closed her eyes, bowing her head. She had pushed too far, and in doing so, she had lost him. The only man she had ever truly loved, completely.

She felt a hand brush over her cheeks, and she lifted her eyes to find him smiling, lovingly at her. "Klaus?"

"Hello, my Caroline." He whispered, smiling, showing off his dimples.

She smiled, not caring about the dilemma they were in, and threw herself into his arms. "I thought I lost you." She cried, holding him tighter within her embrace.

He chuckled, and held her. "Not a chance, love." He returned, kissing her neck, lovingly. "Ever." He added, pulling back to brush his right thumb over her face, wiping away her tears.

She smiled, and sniffed. "I shouldn't have made you choose." She stated, shaking her head. "I was being selfish, for suggesting the spell." She added, shamefully. "I just don't want to lose you, Klaus. I love you." She finished, more tears falling down her face.

He smiled, and wiped the tears away quickly. "I don't want to lose you either, Caroline." He returned, holding her eyes. "Which is why," He paused, holding out his left hand, waiting for her to look down.

Her eyes gazed down, and she gasped as she found a small star shaped ring in his palm. "Wha…How…?" She began, shaking her head.

He shrugged his shoulders. "This is my gift to you, Caroline, along with my mortality, and my love." He remarked, catching her eyes with his.

"Your mortality?" She asked, shaking her head.

He smiled, and stroked her face, gently, a loving gaze on his face. "I went to Zeus, and petitioned for your hand in marriage." He began, holding her eyes. "Apparently, he has known of our love for some time, and has granted it to me." He stated, smiling.

She began to shake her head, trying to understand his words. He stilled her head with his right hand, and smiled. "In return for your hand, he has granted me Godhood, so I will always be with you." He added, as she stilled her movements. "I realized after you disappeared that I can live without my title and my life, but I can't live without you, Caroline." He continued, tears beginning to fill his eyes. "You are my life now, and you always will be, until the end of time." He finished, stroking her face, lightly.

Caroline felt her heart pound in her chest, and her right hand touched his face, while her left hand landed on his chest. "You are truly a God now." She stated, though it almost sounded like a question.

He smiled, and nodded. "I am, love."

She smiled, and leaned forward, placing her lips on his for a passion filled kiss. "Oh, my love." She whispered, against his lips, happiness radiating from her body and soul.

He smiled, and lifted her in his arms. "Does this mean you will marry me?" He asked, softly.

She giggled, and pulled back to gaze into his eyes. "My love, we are already married by our souls." She answered, her eyes glistening like diamonds in the sky, as she allowed him to place the ring on her finger before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He nodded, and kissed her with love. "I love you." He whispered, against her lips.

"I love you." She whispered in return, kissing his lips with joyous love pouring out into the night.

And so ends or begins the tale of a love that surpassed the night, for in the end, they were joined together for more than just nights, and together, they rode the chariot across the stars, bringing light into the night with their love.

And every full moon, if you look closely, you can make out two lovers in a passionate embrace, for this love was the strongest to outlast even the Gods themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Please be kind in your reviews! And for those who review I'll send a sneak peek from the next installment in a few days!**

**If you have a myth or something myth based that you wish to see, you may send it to me! I love them all!**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Underworld Love

**I'm a little behind on getting this up, but I wanted to make sure I got it the way I wanted it! I hope you enjoy!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**DESCRIPTION: Caroline, Goddess of Spring, falls in love with Klaus, God of the Underworld, and the consequences of their love changes the world.**

**INSPIRED BY: Hades and Persephone Myth**

**REQUESTED BY: , Klaroline4everlove, goldenhummingbird, Forsakenmyther2012, Grace5231973. (MYTH IS A FAVORITE FOR ALL! :) )**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>There is a myth told in which two opposites are brought together because, well, they were drawn to the other. The story of this love has been told throughout the ages, however; it has been changed because for the simple reason that the man in the tale was not well liked.<p>

You may be sitting there wondering why someone would change a tale where the man comes out as a villain. I will tell you the reason: He kidnapped her.

He took her from the world above, and brought her to the land of the dead, or the underworld, as many know it, and from there the tale was born.

True, he did kidnap her, but actually, would you call it a kidnapping when the object loved the man who took her? Would he be considered cruel for claiming his heart?

Many know the tale as a cruel one, for he had taken her from her home in the light, and brought her to the underworld in the dark, but on the contrary, it was not a cruel tale, but a love tale.

From the distance, he admired her, and from the moment she met him, she was drawn to him, but their love was doomed, or so many of the gods had stated, for her place was in the sun, and his was in the shadows, but that did not stop their love.

On the contrary, it strengthened their love, and the aftermath of such a love was so earth shattering, that the tale was changed to depict it as evil, for the gods despise change, and their love changed everything.

It began as most stories or myths begin with a meeting, a glance, a touch, a smile.

Let's begin on the day it all started. The day the Goddess of the Spring met and fell in love with the God of the Underworld.

**~XXX~**

It was on a beautiful sunny day when it all began. Caroline, the Goddess of Spring, was visiting her mother, Goddess of Fertility and Harvest, when she decided to walk into a quiet meadow surrounded by whispering pines. Her mother, who was fiercely protective of her daughter, often warned against such a venture, saying that there were men who would attempt to take her away.

Caroline never paid much heed to the warnings of her mother, and longed to be free of her mother's demanding and overbearing nature. Though she loved her mother, she wanted a little bit of freedom.

Kneeling down in the meadow, she fingered the small flowers surrounding her, and smiled. She lifted her head slightly, when she felt someone watching her, and slowly lifted it all the up. Standing a few feet away, leaning against a tree was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was tall, with a masculine build, wearing dark leather pants, and a dark vest, showing off a feather and bird tattoo on his right shoulder.

She tilted her head to the side. "Hello," She called out, watching him smile, showing off his dimples.

"Hello," He returned, his eyes moving over her, studying her sunlight hair, spring colored eyes, cream colored skin, and a long flowing dress with thin straps, showing off her curvy figure. On her head, was a golden crown, accentuating her beauty.

She blushed at the scrutiny, and dipped her head for a brief moment, before lifting her head up to look at him. "Who are you?" She asked, as he pushed away from the tree, and made his way towards her.

He knelt down in front of her, and held her eyes. "My name is Niklaus." He answered, watching her eyes widen slightly. "You've heard of me." He added, softly.

Caroline nodded, and leaned back, slightly. "God of the Underworld." She answered, holding his eyes. "What are you doing above?" She asked, trying not to show her fear, although, she didn't truly feel the fear. She wasn't sure what she was feeling.

He smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. "I needed some fresh air." He answered, nonchalantly.

She smiled, and dipped her head. "So you decided to go for a walk?" She asked, looking up at him with kindness in her eyes.

He nodded, and smiled when she pursed her lips together. "Something wrong with that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

She shook her head, and touched one of the flowers before her. "No, there's nothing wrong with it." She replied, shaking her head.

Klaus smiled, and studied the vision before him. "Who are you?" He asked, as she stilled her movements.

"Caroline," She answered, lifting her gaze to his.

"Goddess of Spring." He whispered, searching her eyes. "It's a pleasure." He replied, bowing his head, though never lost eye contact with her.

She blushed, and dipped her head. "And you." She returned, politely.

He smiled as he held her eyes, and saw the light radiating off of her body and soul. Never before had he felt such a connection or a light as strong as this one. So pure and delicate. "What may I ask are you doing out here in this meadow?" He asked, softly.

She smiled, and looked around them for a moment. "I'm hiding from my mother." She replied, honestly.

He chuckled, and nodded. "That's a good reason." He stated, nodding his head. "I've heard Demeter keeps a tight rope around you for fear of you being taken away from her." He added, as gently as he could.

She nodded, and rolled her eyes. "Mother means well, but sometimes she fails to see me as a woman." She replied, honestly with mild irritation.

"How horrible." He replied, with a smile. "Anyone can see you are a woman, love." He added, in a husky tone.

She blushed, and bowed her head. "Thank you." She remarked, lifting her head to the sky. "I better be getting back." She replied, sadly.

Klaus stood, and offered his hand to help her up. As soon as they touched, they both felt a spark ignite within them, and though it was unexpected, they didn't pull away from each other nor did they lose eye contact.

Caroline felt her heart pound in her chest, and though she tried to calm it down, she found she didn't want to. Her spring colored eyes searched his dark blue, and she found herself being pulled towards him.

"Caroline," He whispered, still holding her hand, as they stepped closer together.

"Niklaus," She returned, not knowing why she was feeling the pull towards him.

"Caroline!"

They jumped slightly, and Caroline groaned, not letting go of his hand. "I better go." She remarked, turning her gaze to his once more.

He nodded, and lifted her hand to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss. "Until we meet again, love." He whispered, kissing her hand once more, before backing away.

Caroline watched as he disappeared into the forest, and her heart pounded in her chest, as she held her hand close to her body, still feeling the touch of his lips on her skin. "Until we meet again." She whispered with a small smile on her lips.

**~XXX~**

They met in secret after that day, in the same meadow, discussing their lives, and what they were searching for in their eternity.

With each passing day, Caroline felt her heart sing at the mere mention of his name, the touch of his hand, the soft caress of his voice when he said her name, and the way he looked at her as the most beautiful creature on earth. She knew what was happening, she had heard Aphrodite mention it before, but she never imagined it would be like this.

She was falling in love, and she didn't want it to stop.

She suspected Klaus felt the same way, but she never asked, and he never said, instead they continued to get to know each other, and laugh.

However, one day, Caroline decided to test the waters, and while they were walking through the forest, not too far from the meadow, she stopped and looked at him.

Klaus had noticed her distance on this day, and though he tried to hide it, he suspected what had her down. Slowly, he turned to look at her, but the look on her face told him something he never expected.

With a quick movement, Caroline reached forward, and grasped his face in her hands, and planted her lips onto his. The single touch of their lips sent a fiery wind of emotion through both of them, and they clung to each other in the shadow of the forest.

Their lips began to move passionately over each other, and though they both knew this was dangerous, they couldn't stop. Too long had their passion been held down by the simple act of friendship and respect, and even though they still valued their friendship and still respected each other, they wanted each other so much more.

Caroline clung to him as if her life depended on it, and pulled her lips back a fraction, breathing in the hint of poppy on his breath mixed with her hint of lilies. "I've wanted to do that." She whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Klaus swallowed, and nodded. "So have I, love." He whispered, caressing her hips with his hands.

She felt a burning sensation course through her body, and smiled. "I'm in love with you." She whispered, tenderly.

Klaus pulled back, and gazed into her eyes, seeing only the truth of her words. His brow furrowed, and he couldn't stop the words coming from his mouth, and he didn't want to. "I'm in love with you." He whispered, in return.

Caroline's smile brightened the area around them, and he couldn't resist but to crush her lips underneath his. Happiness surrounded them, and engulfed them, neither wanted to separate from the other, for fear of being taken away.

Klaus moved his lips from hers, and brushed them down her face to her neck, loving the sound of her moans and sighs of pleasure. "How I want to strip you down in the shadows, and make love to you." He whispered, in a chant.

She shivered in his arms, and clung to him. "Why don't you?" She asked, breathlessly, causing him to stop and lift his head.

He opened his mouth; a desire filled gaze touched his face. "Caroline," He began, searching her eyes.

She sighed, as her mind became clear. "My mother." She whispered, knowing the true reason.

He groaned, and placed his forehead on hers. Hating that he couldn't do what he wanted up here. He pulled up, and gazed into her eyes. "Come to the Underworld with me." He offered, searching her eyes.

Caroline felt her heart pound in her chest. She wanted so much to give in. To say, yes, I want to go with you, but another voice kept her from speaking from her heart.

He read the conflict in her eyes, and his heart broke. "It's the only way we can be together, love." He replied, stroking her face, lightly.

She closed her eyes, cataloging the memory of his touch in her mind. "I know, but my mother…" She replied, sadly, tears beginning to leak from her closed lids.

Klaus felt his world stop spinning at the words she spoke. "What if I talk to her?" He asked, gently.

She opened her eyes, and a light appeared in them, but dimmed after a moment. "She wouldn't agree." She answered, after a moment.

His eyes clamped down, and he turned away from her. Anger filled his body, and his body began to shake. "I can't live like this, Caroline." He stated, through his anger.

Caroline heard the pain and anguish in his voice, and she stepped towards him. "I can't either, Klaus, but my mother will never allow it." She replied, trying to calm him down.

Klaus shook his head. He couldn't live without her. She was his light, his love. She was the reason he breathed in the morning now, and ruled his kingdom with kindness. She brought out the light in him, and he couldn't lose her.

Caroline watched his turmoil, and she couldn't stand it. She couldn't lose him. She knew her mother would disapprove of her love. Her mother disapproved anything that would take her away; even now her mother was dictating her life. She closed her eyes. She couldn't live like this anymore. She had found love, a love that she had searched for most of her life, and she wasn't going to lose him.

"I'll talk to her tonight." She replied, softly, causing him to turn to look at her.

"And if she refuses," He began, glaring at her.

Caroline lifted her chin up, and the tears fell down her face. "I chose you." She replied, with certainty.

Klaus tilted his head to the side, and pulled her into his arms. "By the gods, I love you." He whispered, kissing her head, as he held her in the stillness of the forest.

"I love you." She whispered back, knowing this decision would break her mother's heart, and ultimately hers, but she would have him, and that was enough.

**~XXX~**

To say her mother's response was timid was putting it mildly. Caroline felt the earth shake beneath her when her mother spoke her outrage, and forbad her to even leave the valley and to see him.

Caroline felt tears fall down her face, and her heart broke inside. She realized that the heartache she would have felt from leaving her mother was nothing than the thought of never seeing Klaus again.

She had tried to talk some sense into her mother, but Demeter would not hear of it. Instead, she told her never to leave her side or from her sight.

Caroline was able to send Klaus a message during a brief moment when her mother was tending to a sick tree one day, and sighed when the Lily disappeared from her sight. Tears hit the ground, and she slowly began to feel her spirit weaken from the broken heart.

She felt the earth shake beneath her, and she looked up to see a large boulder split in front of her, and she slowly stood up, in time to see Klaus driving a black horse drawn carriage, heading towards her.

"CAROLINE!" She heard her mother scream, but she didn't pay any heed, she was too stunned.

Klaus stopped in front of her, and grabbed her into the carriage with her finally attempting to fight. This was not how she wanted to leave. Klaus clicked the reins, and the carriage disappeared into the boulder, taking Caroline with him.

**~XXX~**

They arrived at dark crimson bedroom, and Caroline slapped his chest with her hands, anger filling her face.

"How dare you?!" She shouted in his face.

He sighed, and glared at her. "This was the only way, Caroline." He stated, shaking his head.

She scoffed, and shook her head. "You could have petitioned Zeus or something instead of kidnapping me in front of mother!" She shouted, turning her back away from him.

"She was never going to agree, Caroline." He remarked, as calmly as he could.

She shook her head, and threw it back. "She won't now!" She shouted, turning back to him. "Who knows what she's going to do now?" She stated, shrugging her shoulders. "You've seen her moods. She'll freeze the world above, Klaus." She replied, shaking her head.

Klaus sighed, and closed his eyes. "If that's what it takes to love you." He began, stiffly.

Caroline glared at him, and though she knew his pain, she wasn't going to give in. "I have to go back." She stated, firmly.

"No," He stated, opening his eyes to glare at her.

"You don't own me, Niklaus." She stated, placing her pointer finger on his bare chest, and pushed. "I have to go back to stop mother's mood." She added, shaking her head. "I can't let mankind suffer for a love that I want." She finished, appealing to his humanity.

Klaus closed his eyes, and grasped her hand in his. "I know how much you care about the world above, Caroline, but perhaps this will show your mother that she needs to let go." He whispered, calmly.

"Klaus," Caroline began, shaking her head. "This isn't just about us, not anymore." She replied, softly, shaking her head once again.

He sighed, and backed away from her. "Caroline, I love you!" He shouted, looking at her, carefully. "Damn it, I love you, and it's killing me that," She stepped forward and kissed his lips, stopping his words.

"It's killing me too." She whispered, before she kissed his lips once again. "I want this night, Klaus. Let's have this night." She whispered, against his lips.

Klaus hummed, and clutched her tightly to his body, loving the feel of her body pressed against his. He turned their bodies towards the bed. He pulled back, and smiled, tenderly at her, as he slowly pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders, slowly, and let the dress fall to the ground, leaving her naked before him.

She smiled, but didn't feel embarrassed. How could she? She loved him, and this was their night. She pushed the vest he was wearing off his shoulders, and shivered as her hands touched his bare skin.

Klaus watched her face as she touched his chest, and fingered the tattoo on his shoulder. His right hand caressed her face, tenderly, and pushed her blonde hair behind her ear. She was so beautiful. He bent his head, and kissed her lips, slowly pushing her body onto the bed, following her, after disposing of his pants.

He lay beside her, and kissed her, loving the feel of her lips moving underneath his. His right hand moved over her body, feeling her shiver underneath his hand. "You are perfection, Caroline." He whispered, smiling down at her.

She smiled, and caressed his scruffy face. "So are you." She whispered, stroking his face, gently.

He kissed her face, moving down to her throat, to her breasts, taking them into his mouth, causing her to moan and arch on the bed.

Caroline felt her body sing with pleasure, as his lips moved over her body, giving her pleasure she never dreamed of.

He moved up to gaze into her eyes, and smiled. "I love you." He whispered, positioning himself on top of her.

"I love you." She whispered, caressing his face.

He smiled, and gently pushed his hips forward, entering her swiftly and completely. She moaned, and tears stung her eyes at the beauty of the moment, and she wanted nothing more than to continue this moment, forever.

Klaus felt a pulse through his body as he rocked inside her, continuing the pleasure he had longed for since he laid eyes on her. He moved his right hand down her body, and curved it under her knee, and pulled her leg up, leveling it to his hip, causing them both to moan at the feel of him pushing deeper inside her.

"Oh," Caroline moaned, arching her back, loving the feeling of completion he gave her.

Klaus smiled, and continued to rock inside of her, wanting to prolong the experience as long as possible. His eyes closed as the pleasure began to overtake him. "Oh, my love," He cried, arching his hips downward. "My light," He cried out, feeling her nails digging into his back. He couldn't hold back the cries, and chants as the pleasure rang through his body.

Caroline felt her light extend around them, taking her on a world wind of pleasure as he continued to push inside her. She smiled, and let the tears of joy fall from her eyes as she felt her body rock from the sheer force of pleasure.

Klaus felt his mind go blank as the pleasure rocked through his body. He cried out her name, and thanked the gods that he loved this goddess beneath him.

He rolled off of her, as he came down from the heavy pleasure he had experienced. His chest heaved, and he vaguely felt the satin sheets coming up cover them both. He turned his head to find her looking at him with her blonde hair mushed from the lovemaking they had experienced. "I'm never going to stop fighting for you, Caroline." He replied, shaking his head.

She smiled, and scooted towards him, gently kissing his lips. "Neither am I, Niklaus." She whispered, snuggling into his side, loving the feel of his bare body against hers.

As Klaus stroked her bare back, he began to think of a way for her to stay with him, for he was not going to lose her.

**~XXX~**

"Absolutely not!" Demeter cried out, her bright blue eyes glaring at Klaus and then at Zeus for siding with him. "I will not allow my daughter to stay with this man, who lives in the Underworld!" She shouted, pointing at him, angrily, watching her daughter move to his side.

Zeus watched as Caroline, his beloved daughter, lean into Klaus' side, and he couldn't help the smile. His daughter was in love. "Be it as it may, Demeter, she is my daughter too." He stated, moving from his golden throne towards his daughter and Klaus. "And she is in love with this man." He added, smiling at his daughter, before turning to Demeter. "Who are we to stop her from love?" He asked, shrugging his shoulder.

Demeter scowled, and folded her arms over her chest. "She has plenty of love." She stated, glaring at Klaus even more.

Caroline sighed, and leaned into her lover's embrace. "Mother, I love him." She replied, softly, strongly. "I want to be with him, but I also want to be with you." She stated, glancing up at Klaus with conflict. "But I can't be if you refuse to let me be with him." She added, firmly.

Demeter watched closely as her daughter gazed at Klaus with so much love, she almost broke her walls. "She is mine, Zeus. She is not his." She stated, proudly.

Caroline sighed, and shook her head. "I am my own person, mother, and I chose to be with the man I love. Please accept that." She stated, looking at her father.

Zeus smiled, and touched his daughter's face, gently. "I will grant you whatever you wish, my daughter." He replied, holding his hand up to stop Demeter's protests. "Just know that you may chose both if you wish." He stated, dropping his hand.

Caroline nodded with a hesitant thought. "I chose both." She stated, strongly.

Zeus nodded in acceptance. "Very well," He began, holding out his left hand. "Eat these."

"No! You can't do this!" Demeter hollered at Zeus.

Caroline moved her eyes to the seeds in her father's hand, and lifted her gaze to his.

"These are pomegranate seeds, from the Underworld." He began, glancing at Klaus. "If you eat them, you will have to spend six months in the underworld with Klaus, and then six months above with your mother." He replied, knowing how Demeter's temper would be if Caroline were to stay with Klaus.

Caroline felt her heart tug in her chest at the thought of leaving her mother, but it tugged even more when she thought about leaving her love.

She turned her head to look at her mother, and saw the anger in her eyes, but she smiled. "I love you, mother." She replied, softly. "But I love him, too." She added, with emotion.

Demeter moved her eyes to Klaus, and her gaze softened. "Do you love her? Truly love her?" She asked, in a semi-tight voice.

Klaus nodded, and move his eyes to Caroline. "With all my heart and soul." He replied, holding Caroline close to his side.

Demeter let a smile grace her lips for the first time that day. She bowed her head, and let a tear fall down her face. "Then treat her well in the six months you have her, Niklaus." She replied, lifting her eyes. "I give my blessing." She added, looking at her daughter.

Caroline smiled, and let out a small cry, as she ran to her mother, and engulfed her in her arms. "Thank you, mother." She whispered, happily, before kissing her mother's cheek, and then turned to her father. "I'm ready." She replied, with a smile.

Zeus smiled, and nodded. "Be happy, my daughter." He replied, handing her the seeds.

Caroline felt tears fill her eyes as she moved her gaze to Klaus, and smiled before she placed the seeds in her mouth, and swallowed.

Demeter smiled, as she watched her daughter embrace her true love. Her heart breaking slightly for the one thing she feared in the world had come true.

"She will return to you, Demeter." Zeus replied, strongly. "In six months." He added, turning his gaze to his former lover.

Demeter nodded, and sighed. "And while she is away the seasons will change. The world will be dreary and cold, until she returns to me." She stated, lifting her gaze to Zeus, who nodded.

"I accept the change." He agreed, with a smile.

She nodded, and disappeared from the room, leaving Zeus to stand and watch the world slowly change before him.

"So it begins." He whispered, though he smiled for his daughter was happy and in love.

Now granted this tale was not as bad as many have heard, but some of the gods have always despised the change inflicted on the earth, which resulted in the change of seasons.

As the seasons turn warm and inviting, Caroline is with her mother, but when the months turn cold and dreary, Caroline is with her husband, for yes they did marry, and went on to have a wonderful eternity.

If you may notice that during the months when the fall and winter may approach there are days of warmth, I'll tell you a secret.

Those days are days when Demeter is actually being visited by her daughter and son-in-law along with her grandchildren.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you approved! Please be kind!<strong>

**There are many different ways I could have written this, but...**

**If you want another version of this, you should check out my other story, The Kidnapping of Light, it is actually a full story based on the Hades and Persephone myth with a Klaroline twist. It's a little darker, but you may enjoy it, if you have not already checked it out.**

**If you have any more requests, I love getting them!**

**Oh, if you send in a review, if you have an account, I will send a sneak peek of the next chapter by the middle of the week! It's a thank you for reviewing!**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Polar Bear

**I have worked on this tale for over a week, which is why it took so long to get uploaded, and my internet was being temperamental, but anyway. ****I tried to stay true to the tale as best as I could, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORT! IT TRULY MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

**DESCRIPTION: A prince is turned into a polar bear for refusing a witch's advance, and in turn finds his soulmate, who must fight for their love.**

**INSPIRED BY: The Polar Bear King**

**REQUESTED BY: AngelOfMusic44**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

><p>"Mommy, tell us a story." A little girl cried, bouncing up and down, her blonde curls flying everywhere.<p>

"Yeah, mommy, tell us a story!" The two younger girls cried out, all smiling and had a devilish gleam in their eyes.

Their mother, a beautiful woman with sunlight hair, sky colored eyes, and a warm smile that would warm a cold winter's day, turned lifted her eyes from her sewing, and smiled. "What kind of tale would you like to hear?" She asked her beautiful daughters.

The three girls turned their heads and all nodded with certainty. "The one about you and father and the bear!" They all stated in unison.

The woman smiled, and felt a small blush on her cheeks. "You do not wish to hear that tale again." She replied, shaking her head.

"Please, mommy," The eldest girl replied, pulling her puppy dog eyes. "No one else will tell it to us, except you."

The woman smiled, and bowed her head. She knew the reason behind the quietness of the tale. For after experiencing the journey and trials she endured, the townspeople had believed it to be fanciful, even though they had watched it all.

She lifted her head, and gazed at her daughters. "Alright, I will tell you the tale." She replied, with a soft smile.

Her daughters jumped up and down in delight, and gathered at her feet, anxiously awaiting the tale they loved to hear.

She lowered her hands to her lap, and leaned back into the chair. "It began five years ago." She replied, in a soft, soothing tone.

**~Five Years Ago~**

In a kingdom known as Summerland, there lived a prince, who many considered to be a just and kind soul. Although many had witnessed his temper, he always seemed to care for the people under his care.

Now, our tale begins on the day his father died, quite mysteriously, and his son took up the throne. You may be sitting there thinking, well, isn't that what princes do? Well, you are correct, but this tale is not so much about tradition, as it is about what happened that day that changed the prince's life forever.

As the Prince sat in the vacant throne room, gazing into the fire, he heard someone enter. Knowing he was supposed to be alone, he turned his head, and frowned at his unexpected visitor.

"What are you doing here, Katerina?" He demanded, gruffly.

A semi-tall woman with long curly dark brown hair, and piercing brown eyes, stepped out of the shadows. "I've come to convey my condolences." She replied, her voice thick with faux emotion.

The Prince scoffed, and shook his head. "You've come to gawk." He stated, standing up from his chair, and moved towards the fireplace. "I know it was you behind my father's death." He added, gazing into the fire.

Katerina smirked, and bowed her head. "You can't prove that it was me." She replied, stepping towards him.

He shook his head. "No, but that doesn't mean I don't believe it." He stated, pushing away from the stone fireplace. "What are you really doing here?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

She smirked once again, and stepped closer to him. "I've come to offer my allegiance." She answered, placing her left hand on his shoulder, and moved it around his back.

He scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "I know what you want, Katerina, and you won't get it." He stated, moving away from her.

She scowled, and glared at him. "You haven't heard of my offer, Niklaus." She stated her anger filling the room.

He glared at her, and nodded. "I know the offer you wish to state. My father told me that you wish to marry me to maintain your rule over the kingdom." He stated, cruelly. "I would rather suffer a thousand deaths than to marry a witch like you." He added, harshly.

Now, Katerina was a well-known woman, but not for her beauty, but for her ability to conjure up the dark forces. To many, she was named the dark sorceress, and for good reason. While she ruled the neighboring kingdom, her subjects lived in fear, as did the kingdom of Summerland. The late King of Summerland knew of her power, and though he knew the consequences, he had stood against her.

That had cost him his life.

Now, his son was going to suffer the same consequence, but in a different form.

Katerina began to form a devilish smirk on her face, and stepped toward him, as the anger in her eyes began to light a flame. "You fool!" She shouted, a cold wind blowing in the room. "I can give you everything you have ever desired, but you are just like you father!" She shouted, outstretching her arms. "For Seven Years you will be cursed in a monstrous form. Only at night will you be human." She stated, stepping towards him, causing him to back against the rock wall. "You will find no one to love you, the way I will love you. If you so do before the seven years is up, then you will be free of this curse. If not, then you belong to me!" She shouted, pointing her right hand towards him. "She cannot look upon you, when you take human form, for if she does, you belong to me!" She added, with a cold sneer.

Klaus swallowed hard, and fear gripped his soul, as he felt a surge enter his body from her curse. His body began to contort and he felt his hands and feet change. Lowering his head, he opened his mouth, though no words would come forth. Instead, a low growl escaped his lips, and he realized what he had become: a polar bear.

**~Two Years Later~**

Now in another neighboring kingdom, there lived a young woman who loved the winter, with her father and mother. She was a happy woman, who spent many days outside in the snow, dreaming of the day when someone would come and love her.

It was on a sunny, snowy day that she came across footprints in the snow. Recognizing them as being from a monstrous bear, she wrapped her shawl around her person, anxious not to meet the one who could kill her with a swipe of his paw.

Her blonde hair blew behind her as the cold wind hit her face. She closed her blue-green eyes, and sighed. She moved to sit down on a large boulder, and turned her face to see a small stream a few feet away from her.

She smiled at the beauty of the simplicity of the scene. Her smile faded as she heard footsteps behind her, and stiffened her back. Closing her eyes, she swallowed, and slowly turned to find a large white bear enter the clearing for which she was sitting.

She gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to give her position away. It was too late for that, she discovered as the bear slowly made his way towards her.

She wanted to run, to get her father, but as soon as she caught sight of the bear's eyes, the fear left her body.

Hidden within the depths of the cerulean orbs, she discovered was something unusual.

Tilting her head to the side, she studied his eyes, and tried to decipher what she was seeing.

"I'm not what I seem, young maiden."

She jumped and covered her mouth with her right hand. "You spoke." She whispered, trying to understand.

The bear nodded his head, and bowed his head. "I did." He replied, though his voice sounded shocked and unsure. "You heard me."

She slowly nodded her head, her eyes holding his. "Who are you?" She asked, scooting further back on the rock.

"My name is Prince Niklaus of the Summerland." He replied, proudly.

She nodded her head, and swallowed. "You're a Prince?" She asked, not wanting to believe.

"I am." The bear replied, firmly. "And you are?" He asked, tilting his white head to the side.

"I'm Caroline of Winterland." She replied, formally.

"Are you a Princess?" He asked, with hope entering his heart.

She slowly nodded. "Not one of great importance, though." She answered, bowing her head.

The bear hummed, and bowed his head. "I see." He muttered, looking away.

"How did you come to be in this form?" She asked, after a moment.

"An evil witch cursed me in this form for refusing her hand in marriage." He answered, stiffly.

"You do not wish to marry her?" She asked, shaking her head, trying to understand.

"No, I would sooner be cursed in this form for the rest of my days than married to her." He answered, roughly.

She smiled, and let out a small giggle. He lifted his head, and she could have sworn she saw him smile. "What is so funny?" He asked, watching her closely.

"I'm not sure." She replied, shaking her head with a smile.

"You have a beautiful smile." He remarked, absently.

She blushed a light red, and bowed her head. "Thank you." She responded, softly.

He took a few steps closer to her, watching her no longer stiff in his presence. "Pray, would you be willing to marry me?" He asked, watching her.

Caroline's mouth opened, and she looked everywhere but at him. "Marry you?" She asked, lifting her brows. "I hardly know you, and besides you are a bear." She stated, though her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Form makes no difference in the dark of the night, Caroline." He replied, his accented voice holding a sultry tone.

She studied him. "What do you mean?" She asked, holding the bear's eyes.

He bowed his head. "I am able to take human form at night." He replied, lowly. "Though no one is allowed to gaze upon my form." He stated, sadly.

Caroline's eyes lowered. Her mind filled with questions, and she wondered what she should do. "Why would you ask me to marry you?" She asked, moving to stand up.

"I have been watching you for a while, Caroline, and I've seen your kind heart, and I believe that you will be the one to break this curse set upon me." He replied, honestly.

Caroline scoffed, but he could tell it wasn't a cruel scoff.

"I beg of you, Caroline." He replied, sorrowfully. "There is no other woman; I have seen who will help me." He added, stepping closer to her.

She moved her eyes to him, and slowly she reached forward, and touched the fur on his face. With soft touches, she cradled his face, and knelt down in the snow. She felt him shiver underneath her touch, and a low growl of satisfaction emitted from his throat. She smiled softly, stroking his fur.

She watched his eyes close, and she felt a sorrow deep within her heart, but it wasn't her sorrow, it was his.

Moving her fingers over his face, she saw the sadness and loneliness reflected on his face. She smiled, and leaned forward to place her lips on his fur. "I will." She whispered, pulling back to find his eyes opened with joy and surprise reflecting in his eyes.

"You will?" He asked, trying to be sure.

She nodded, and touched his face, gently. "I will." She repeated, smiling, knowing this was the right thing to do, at least her heart was telling her it was.

**~XXX~**

It had taken a while for her parents to recognize who he was, for none could hear him speak, except Caroline. With a kind heart, and truth on her tongue, Caroline told them what he had told her, and her father had granted her request.

They were married by her father, and soon afterward, Klaus took his new bride to his kingdom. The trek was long, and at times they needed to rest, and every night, he would leave her, for he could not risk her seeing him on the trail.

They talked, and begun to learn more and more about each other as the days went on. Caroline found herself laughing more and more than she had ever laughed before, and realized she was happy. She was happy, and she was falling in love.

Klaus found his heart being taken over by the young blonde he had married, and whenever he had an opportunity, he would gaze upon her sleeping form, and smiled.

He was falling in love with his young bride, and he was certain she felt the same.

They reached the castle within a week's time, and both knew their journey had just begun. As they entered the castle, Klaus introduced Caroline as his bride, much to the castle's excitement.

She smiled as she placed her hand on his back, and was greeted by her subjects. She was then escorted to a large bedroom, and she was served food and libation, before given a new wardrobe, and nightclothes.

She sat down on the bed, and blew out the candles beside her bed, and waited.

As the sun faded in the distance, she bowed her head. Soon she heard the door open behind her, and she fought the urge to light the candle. She had been married for a week, and this was the first night in the same bed as her husband.

The bed sank down behind her, and she swallowed, nervously.

"Caroline," His voice whispered in the darkness, and she shivered as his voice caressed her name.

"Niklaus," She returned, feeling his hands touch her shoulders, and lips touch her head.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to touch you." He whispered, huskily, inhaling her scent with his human nose.

She smiled and reached up with her right hand, to touch his head. "I can guess." She replied, softly.

He chuckled, and kissed her neck, lightly. "My wife, my Queen, my Caroline." He whispered, in between his kisses.

She sighed, and leaned back against him. "My King, My husband, My Niklaus." She whispered in return.

He smiled, and slowly turned her face to kiss her lips, as he had wanted to do for so long. She melted into his arms, and he slowly laid her down in the bed, touching her sides with delicate touches. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she smiled against his soft lips.

"I wish I could see you." She whispered, as she held him, when they parted.

He sighed, and kissed her cheek, softly. "I wish you could." He whispered, brushing his lips over hers, lightly. "I wish I could gaze into your eyes without looking through the eyes of the bear." He added, kissing her face, gently.

She sighed, and ran her fingers through his hair. "At least I can feel you, my love." She whispered, trailing her hand down to his face, touching his skin.

Klaus shuddered under her touch, and closed his eyes as her fingers stroked his face.

She felt a scruffy beard on his face, and smiled into the darkness. She traced his rounded nose, and plumb lips, up to his almond shaped eyes. "What color are your eyes?" She asked in a whisper.

He licked his lips, and opened his eyes. "Deep blue, like the bear's." He answered, touching her face with his right hand.

"Hair?" She asked, touching his face once more.

"Sandy brown." He replied, gently.

She smiled, and pulled his head down to hers. "I'll wish for the day I will see you beloved face, but for now, I'll carry the image of what I just created in my heart." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

He closed his eyes, and brushed his nose over her face. "You are truly special, Caroline." He whispered, kissing her lips with his own.

She smiled, and held him close as the kiss became frenzied and passionate.

**~XXX~**

"Mommy, why did you stop?!" The girls said together, all hanging on their mother's every word.

Their mother moved her eyes to her daughters, and smiled. "I don't think you need to hear what happened next." She replied, shaking her head with remembrance.

"Mooom!" Her eldest dragged out with disappointment.

She only smiled, and her mind drifted back to her tale.

**~XXX~**

Klaus slowly pulled down the straps of her dress, and kissed her shoulder as the dress inched its way down. She moaned, and arched her back, her body reeling with new sensations.

He sucked and kissed her breasts, and quickly sat up to remove his night shirt. He felt her hands moving across his chest as he knelt in front of her, and smiled. "My darling Caroline." He whispered, kissing her lips, pushing the rest of her dress off her body.

She hummed, and opened her mouth. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but running on instinct seemed good for her at the moment, and apparently for him.

He touched her in ways she only dreamed about, and when he pushed forward, she hardly felt a thing except the pleasure.

"Oh!" She cried, a smile forming on her face.

He smiled, and kissed her lips, before rocking inside her as slow and pleasurable as he could. Moans and cries of pleasure sounded throughout the room. "Lift up, my love." He whispered, kissing her neck, trailing his lips up her neck to her lips.

She lifted her hips, and groaned. "Oh, ah…" She groaned, rolling her hips on instinct. She rocked with him, and felt her body lift higher and higher until she couldn't feel her body anymore. Never before had she felt such intense pleasure. It was more than just a marriage to her, and to him, it was love, an intense form of love that rocked her to her core, and his.

"That's it, love. That's it." He whispered, rocking her until she cried out from the pleasure. He followed soon after, arching his hips downward, and letting out a loud satisfied cry.

He collapsed on top of her, and panted, saying her name like a prayer. "I never knew it could be this good." He whispered, kissing her face, wet with her tears and sweat.

"Neither did I." She whispered, returning his kisses, lightly.

He groaned, and rolled to the side. "This is the first time in two years; I'm going to dread the daylight." He whispered, caressing her face with his right hand.

Caroline nodded, and folded into his side. "So am I." She whispered, kissing his bare chest, as her arms wrapped around him.

Klaus sighed, and held her close to him, wishing that the daylight never came.

Unfortunately it did.

**~XXX~**

"Mommy, what happened after that?" The eldest daughter asked, bouncing on her knees. "Did you live happily ever after?"

Caroline sighed, and bowed her head. "No, we didn't, not at first." She replied, softly with a sad tone.

**~XXX~**

Caroline awoke the next morning, a smile gracing her features. She sat up, and hugged the white sheets close to her chest, and looked around. "Klaus?" She called, before remembering the reason why she was alone.

"Caroline," A familiar voice called at the foot of the bed, causing her to look down and smiled at seeing the familiar bear lifting his head.

She smiled, and moved to stand out of the bed, holding the sheet around her body. "Good morning, my love." She replied, kneeling down to gaze into his blue eyes.

"Morning." He returned, though his voice wasn't filled with joy, and she knew why.

"How long before the curse is over?" She asked, softly.

"Five years." He stated, firmly, sadly.

She lowered her eyes, and leaned on her ankles. "Five years." She whispered, dejectedly.

Klaus hummed, and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, love."

She shook her head, and wiped a few tears away. "It's not your fault, Klaus." She whispered, shaking her head.

He sighed, and nudged her with his white furry head. "You are sad." He replied, softly.

She sighed, and petted his head. "Everything will be alright." She replied, stroking his head. "We'll get through this, my love." She added, kissing his head.

"I wish I had your assurance." He whispered, humming in a low growl.

She sighed, and continued to hold him in the sanctity of their bedroom, for as long as they had.

**~XXX~**

Days past and each night Klaus and Caroline made love as if it might be their last. During those nights, they would hold each other until the sun would begin to rise, and each morning, Klaus would rise before she would wake and transform back into the bear.

As the days continued to pass, they fell more and more in love. There came a moment when Caroline often wondered if her curiosity would get the better of her, and though she tried to fight it, she couldn't quite curb it.

During the first year of her stay, Caroline discovered how much she wanted to see him, for though she kept an image of what he looked like in her heart, a thought kept nagging at her to peer at him while he slept.

One night the thought awoke her from a dreamless sleep, and she sat up, trying not to disturb him. She stood up from the bed, and moved towards the window. Her mind became clouded, and though she tried to fight it. She couldn't.

"Klaus," She whispered, as she reached for a candle. She tried to fight the urge. She tried to. Everything within her told her not to, but somehow she couldn't control her actions. "Wake up, my love." She began to cry, but the words seemed to be just a whisper.

She felt a tear fall down her face, as the candle lit, and she picked it up. She closed her eyes as she leaned the candle over his face, and let out a sob. "Klaus, wake up, please." She cried, this time her words were loud.

Klaus stirred in his sleep, and slowly his eyes opened. He sat up as he saw his wife, holding the candle over him, her hand shaking and tears rolling down her face. "Caroline, no." He cried, shaking his head.

"Klaus, please, something is controlling me." She cried, trying to keep her eyes close.

Klaus closed his eyes, and bowed his head. "Katerina," He whispered, his heart breaking.

"Please, leave the room, before my eyes open." Caroline cried, shaking her head.

Klaus stood up, and grasped her face in his hands. "I have faith in you, my love." He whispered, stroking her face.

She shook her head, and bit her bottom lip. "I can't control myself, Klaus." She whispered, leaning into his hands. "Please, I don't want to lose you." She added, tears falling down her face.

"You won't, Caroline." He whispered, kissing her lips. "I will always love you." He replied, placing his forehead on hers.

"I love you too, Klaus." She stated, with tears running down her face. "Please, my love, leave before I'm forced to look upon your face." She stated, wishing she could blow out the candle. "Blow out the candle." She added, after her realization came to her.

Klaus turned his gaze to the candle, and tried blow it out, but found it wouldn't. "It won't go out." He stated, shaking his head, trying to blow it out again and again.

She let out a small cry, and bowed her head. "Oh, by the gods, my heart," She whispered, wishing things could be different.

Klaus' heart broke at the hurt in her tone. "Open your eyes, my love." He whispered, stroking her face.

She shook her head, and let the tears fall even faster. "I'll lose you." She cried, though her eyes were trying to open.

He smiled, and stroked her closed eyes with his thumbs. "You'll never lose me." He whispered, tears filling his eyes. "Fight for me, my love. Fight for us." He whispered, as her eyes began to slowly open. "You'll find a way, love." He whispered, tears escaping his eyes.

She let out a quiet sob as her eyes finally opened, and she gazed upon his face for the first time. "Oh, my love." She whispered, touching his face for the first time with her eyes.

He smiled, but it was a sad smile as he gazed into her eyes. "Remember to fight for me, for us." He whispered, kissing her lips, lightly before stepping back, and anger flashed in his eyes. "Damn you, Katerina!" He shouted, as a laugh could be heard in the room.

"You're mine!"

Klaus gazed at his wife before screaming in agony as he disappeared from her arms and sight.

**~XXX~**

"What happened, mommy?" The eldest daughter asked, after her mother became quiet.

Caroline sighed, and lowered her eyes. "I had to fight." She whispered, remembering. "I had to fight for him."

**~XXX~**

Caroline grieved for three days for the loss of her husband; tears stained the floor with each step she took.

His final words rang in her heart, and she knew what she had to do. Packing up what she needed, she headed out of the castle in the middle of the night, and began to travel where she knew her husband was supposed to be.

Many trials and tribulations lay ahead of her, but with the love for her husband sealed in her heart, she knew she could overcome them.

The first trial set in front of her was the trial of bravery. With this trial, she faced beings of unnatural form, and stood tall as she fought them, and in the end earned their respect and loyalty.

In return for their loyalty, they gave her a gift: a pair of scissors which would cut the air into ribbon and clothe.

The second trial was the trial of kindness. Not much fighting was required for this, for all Caroline had to do was rely on her kind heart to help an elderly couple. In return for her kindness, the couple gave her a flask which would never be empty, giving her water whenever she needed it.

The third trial was the trial of strength. This time Caroline relied on her love to guide her through, for it was this trial that she met a young man, who at first sight, favored her. She politely told him that she was going to rescue her husband, and nothing was going to interfere. Now, this trial is important for it was this young man who gave her the means of entering the castle of the witch. In place of his heart, he created a pair of steel claws, capable of climbing the rock walls of the castle, without breaking, which in anyone else's hands, but hers, would cause certain death.

As Caroline continued on her journey, the trials she faced seemed to pale in comparison to the one laid out before her.

She stood at the bottom of the castle, and felt the fear of what she might face enter her heart. Shaking her head, she placed the claws on her hands, and started her climb.

She climbed until she reached the top, and smiled with triumph at her accomplishment. Looking around her quickly, she entered the castle, searching for the one she longed to be with.

She paused at a grand door when she heard laughter and merriment coming from the other side. She swallowed, and bowed her head.

"My lady,"

She turned her head, and smiled as she recognized the small dwarf from her first trial motioning towards her.

"This way." He replied, urging her to follow him.

She smiled, and quickly followed him, but the sight she was rewarded with was more of a punishment. For where he led her was inside of the dining room, and sitting at the front of a large table was her love, holding hands with a woman she had never seen before.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the dwarf shook his head, and grasped her hand, leading her away from the crowd. She felt tears threatening to emerge from her eyes, and her heart broke inside.

"My lady, don't despair." The dwarf replied, tugging on her hand. "Your Prince is still yours. At night, he cries out for you." He added, nodding his head.

"How do you know this?" She asked, kneeling down, her knees scraping the floor.

He smiled, and wiped her face with his small hand. "I have friends here who have heard him." He answered, nodding. "They will help us in your quest." He added, nodding. "Come, we have work to do." He replied, helping her up, and led her towards another room.

"What are we to do?" She asked, after the door closed.

"You must speak with him." The dwarf replied, firmly.

She shook her head. "I can't. He's probably watched." She stated, wiping her face.

The dwarf bowed his head, and sighed. "You need to request to speak to him, at least for one night, and we shall do the rest." He replied, firmly.

She began to shake her head, but the dwarf stopped her. "You must, my lady, or you will both be doomed." He stated, with soft eyes.

She sighed, and sniffed. "Okay, what do I do?"

**~XXX~**

"Mommy, what did you do?" The youngest girl asked, placing her hands on her mother's knee.

Caroline smiled, and let out a long sigh. "I went to the witch." She stated, with a coy look in her eyes. "And she granted me one night."

"How?" The youngest asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I traded the scissors from my first trial." She replied, nodding, bowing her head.

**~XXX~**

Caroline paced in the room, and bit her fingers, nervously. It had been a month since she lost her love, and now she was going to see him after so long.

A tall guard opened the door, and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to a large door, and she entered.

She covered her mouth with her hands as she saw her love, lying on the bed before her, unconscious.

"Klaus!" She hollered, rushing towards him, trying to rouse him.

Anger filled her person, as he remained stoic. She shook her head, and let the tears fall down her face. For the first time, she got to see his face without worrying about him leaving, but it wasn't the same.

She studied his face, and stroked his scruffy cheek, remembering how it felt on her skin as they made love. She shivered with the memory of their last night together.

"Oh, my love, please wake up." She whispered, stroking his face. "We only have this night." She added, leaning over to kiss his lips. Tears fell down her cheeks, and let a sob. "Please…" She cried, her sobs covering up the laughter from the hall.

**~XXX~**

"Mommy, why are you crying?" The second youngest asked, leaning forward.

Caroline shook her head, and smiled at her daughters. "No reason." She replied, softly, though she knew they knew the reason.

**~XXX~**

After the first night, Caroline begged for another night, for he was not awake to be with her one last time. This time she traded in the flask she received from her second trial.

As she was led to the room, she felt her heart tug in her chest. A thought kept entering her mind of how Klaus never woke up to speak to her. She turned her head, and saw the dwarf standing in the corner, with a grim expression on his face.

As she entered the room, she knew why.

There was Klaus again, and again, he was unconscious.

Anger filled her person once more, but this time tenfold than before. She walked towards him, and touched his face, wishing he could wake.

"He's drugged, my lady."

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "There must be a way to stop this." She whispered, glancing towards the dwarf.

The dwarf nodded, and smiled. "I have a plan. All you need is one more night." He stated, lifting a finger.

"I have nothing to trade her." She stated, shaking her head.

The dwarf smiled, and motioned to the claws in her sack. "How can she resist the very object that is indestructible, even to her?" He asked, gleefully.

So, Caroline did as the dwarf said, and traded in her claws for one more night with her husband.

As she entered the now familiar room, she felt her heart quicken in her chest. Sitting up on the bed, wide awake, was her love, her Klaus.

A smile lit her face as she rushed towards him, just as he stood up, and rushed towards her, opening his arms wide. "My love," She whispered, leaping into his arms.

Klaus hummed, and held her close to him. "Oh, Caroline," He whispered, feeling her tears hit his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered, hugging him close to her.

"Never, my love." He whispered, pulling back to gaze into her eyes. Eyes he dreamed of for a month. "How, I've missed you." He whispered, stroking her face.

She smiled, and leaned her face into his hand. "I missed you." She replied, touching his face with her left hand.

He smiled, and leaned forward, kissing her lips with passion and love.

She pulled back, and smiled. "We should hurry." She replied, stepping back, holding his hands in hers.

He tilted his head to the side. "Caroline, I can't leave." He stated, shaking his head.

She smiled, and touched his lips with hers. "Yes, you can." She whispered, against his lips. "Katerina is now in possession of a pair of claws which were created for me and me alone." She replied, a sly smile appearing on her face. "In anyone else's hands, they are death." She stated, though he read the sadness in her eyes.

"Caroline," He began, stroking her face.

She smiled, and bowed her head. "If the result is your freedom and our life together, then that's price I will gladly pay." She stated, lifting her head strongly.

He smiled, and followed her as a scream could be heard throughout the castle.

For in the Great Hall, Katerina was on her knees, crying in agony. In her hands were the claws crafted with love for one as pure of heart and love as the winter snow and summer breeze.

As she fell to the side, and gasped her final breath, the castle shook, for the dark witch had been beaten by the one thing she never could obtain: love.

**~XXX~**

"Is that the end, mommy?" The eldest daughter asked, happily.

Caroline smiled, and shook her head. "No, my darling Snow, the end has yet to come." She replied, lifting her gaze to the man who stood a few feet away from his family. She stood up, gingerly, and walked towards him, a smile never leaving her face as she entered his warm embrace.

The three girls watched with excitement as their mother kissed their father with so much love, and they smiled.

Now this tale is one that has been changed throughout the years, and adapted into many forms, but one thing remains the same: there is no bounds a woman won't enter to keep the love of her true love, even if he was a bear.

* * *

><p><strong>Please be kind!<strong>

**You might have noticed that this is slightly different from both versions (myth and movie). I should tell you, I haven't watched the movie since I was a little girl, but I do remember that I loved it.**

**I edited out the trials, because this was getting too long, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**

**Review and you will get a sneak peek for the next installment! And I'm still taking requests for myths and what have you! :)**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
